Caramelos de menta y limón
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Vivir con Kurama parecía más peligroso que enfrentar el Makai; 10 escenas para demostrar aquello pero; ¿en verdad sería Kurama el del problema? HK
1. Primer cortito

_**Caramelos de menta y limón**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son de Yoshishiro Togashi, pero apenas consiga una entrevista de trabajo me los traigo a mi casa, para intercambiar ideas.

_**Notas: **_

Este fick corresponde a un "drabble serial", es decir serie de pequeñas escenas sin conexión.

Si gustas me dejas un comentario para saber si el fick fue de tu agrado.

Oscurita se va en una nube rosada a la baticueva a visitar a su amigo Batman.

* * *

"_**Primer cortito"**_

_**.  
**_

-_Nunca dices que me amas Hiei-_

Se golpeó la cabeza en contra del vidrio de la tienda que tenía frente a su cara, no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo al ir a ese lugar de humanos cursis y acaramelados; no, espera, ¡claro que sabía!, lo que quería hacer era demostrarle a ese "baka-rosado-kitsune" que él si podía ser un romántico empedernido y que si lo amaba con locura.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente?- rodó sus ojos carmines, no podía ni creer lo que estaba haciendo, una era ir a buscar algo rosa para demostrarle al otro que le importaba más que su vida, pero ya rayaba la locura haberle pedido ayuda a Kuwabara.

-Tú eres el experto, anda, te escucho-al otro casi se le paró el corazón.

-Bueno si yo fuese "raro"-

-Gay-

-Raro-

-Gay-

Esto no estaba resultando, ¿tanto le costaba decir esa palabra?, ¡Ni que fuera secreto nacional ser gay!, le fulminó con sus ojos carmines, y volvió a darse lo más fuerte que pudo en el vidrio, con suerte quizás este le comiera la cara.

-Le compraría esa caja de chocolates- el otro señaló una en forma de un enorme y fastidioso corazón blanco, con un listón rojo adornarle el borde de la caja.

-Demasiado cursi-

-¿Y esa ramita de chocolate?- pero que originales son estos humanos, mira que hacer ramitas de árboles de chocolate.

-Demasiado café-

-¿Y ese osito de peluche?- a Kuwabara se le estaba haciendo un tic nervioso, lo que pedía era que el otro supiese que estaba haciendo, por kami, cuando se le ocurrió acceder a ayudarle, era por que así podía conocer mejor a su futuro cuñado, pero no esperaba que pasara algo así.

-¿Y por que tiene esas palabras bordadas?, ni si quiera entiendo lo que dice allí-

¡Bingo!, si Hiei no entendía era mejor, ¡Podía regalarle a Kurama ese osito que decía "Mírame y gritaré "te amo" desde cualquier parte del mundo"; ¡ seguro a Kurama se le apretaría el corazón!

-¡Es perfecto enano!-

-¿A si?- no sabía por que, pero esto no le daba nada de ánimos, prefería seguir con la cara en el vidrio.

-Pero claro es un panda, se ve suave, dulce, tiene un corazón en el medio, unos ojitos que dicen "cómprame Hiei", y para rematarle el mensaje es tan Wai que a Kurama le va a parecer una lindura-

-Cómpralo, por algo te mando Yukina con su dinero-

Oh por dios…

Luego de estar casi diez minutos decidiéndose quien entraría, al final terminaron entrando ambos, por que de esa manera se evitaban el pagar alguna multa por destrucción de propiedad ajena.

-¿Porqué huele de esa manera?- el local estaba bañado por el aroma del chocolate casero, perfumes, y estaba impregnado de tarjetitas de felicitación, cosas del catorce de febrero y quien rayos más. En verdad que los humanos eran muy exagerados para expresar lo que sentían.

-Esta tienda le encantaría a Yukina, la próxima vez la traeré acá-

-Calla, ve por el oso-

Se fulminaron, ¿acaso pretendía que le acompañara hasta el departamento a darle el regalo a Kurama?

_-En que me he metido Yukina-chan-_

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-

_-Que original, una baka ningen vestida de rosado-_

-El peluche de la vitrina por favor, y puedes agregarle una tarjeta-

-¿A quien esta dirigido?-

-¿Cómo le pondrás?- preguntó el deforme

Hiei le miró, ¿de que rayos iba esa pregunta?-

-Escribe Kurama-

-¿Papel rosa o rojo?-

Esto parecía comercial de Ambrosoli, ¿acaso importaba el papel?, ¡ni que fuera a darse él envuelto en un paquete de regalo!

-Negro-

-Eh, ¿pero si es para su novia debería de ser rojo no?-

-Negro-

-Mejor hazle caso, dale un papel negro, tiene un temperamento horrible normalmente-

-¿Y quién pidió tu opinión?- Hiei volvió a fulminarle, si no fuera por que tenía mejores cosas en que pensar ya le habría cortado la lengua.

Una vez terminado la súper travesía se fue al departamento, ni que fuera a darle las gracias a Kuwabara por haber escogido por él.

-Más te vale ser tan lindo, cursi, y rosa para el kitsune, por que si no te cortaré en trocitos- pobre oso, seguro esta temblando dentro del papel de regalo.

-¿Hiei?- levantó la vista, justo estaba por abrir la puerta cuando apareció Kurama abriéndola, el otro le miró con cara de duda, ¿Hiei estaba sosteniendo lo que parecía un paquete de regalo negro, con un listón rojo?

-¿Y ese regalo?- Kurama miró el regalo, luego a Hiei y otra vez al regalo.

-Tuyo- una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, destrozó el papel y le retiró la cinta.

_-No preguntaré por que el color_- y cuando tuvo ese osito, mirándole con dos ojitos verdes de perla, un corazón rojizo con listones blancos "literalmente" se le apretó el corazón.

-¡Que lindo!, ¿lo escogiste tú?, ¿para mi?- o por dios, debería de pedirle más seguido ayuda al deforme por lo que parecía.

-Bueno…-

Kurama siguió mirando al oso, se detuvo en lo que decía este, no lo pensó dos veces, primero le arrebató un fugaz beso a Hiei y luego partió al segundo piso. Abrió la ventana y le gritó a Hiei por ella.

_-¿Qué esta haciendo?-_

-¡Ahora grita lo que dice el corazón!-

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-

-¡Estoy mirando a "copito" y tú debes de decir que me amas por que eso dice que harás!, ¡que cuando yo este mirando al oso de peluche tú me gritarás que me amas de cualquier parte del mundo!-

-¡Que!-

No todo podía ser tan perfecto_…_

_-La próxima aprendo a leer humano-_

_**Continuará

* * *

  
**_

Próxima escena: "Segundo cortito" (depende de ustedes)

Gracias a quienes leen, a ellos con todo mi amor.

* * *

**…_Oh, bésame bajo el crepúsculo lácteo…_**_**  
**_**_…Llévame…_**_**  
**_**_…Afuera en el suelo con luz de luna…_**

-Kiss me-

-STR-


	2. Segundo cortito

_**Caramelos de menta y limón**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi.

_**Notas:**_

No esperaba la acogida de este fanfic, gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron comentarios, y a los que sólo leen también, como me lo pidieron tanto, aquí el segundo capítulo (y eso que lo iba a subir en abril).

Y ahora el capítulo

* * *

"_**Segundo cortito"**_

_**.  
**_

-Anda, despiértale- escuchó la voz del kitsune, luego algo suave rozándole la cara, una cosa felpuda le hacía cosquillas en las manos, y por último la lengua áspera de lo que pensó, sería un bicho le comenzó a lamer las mejillas.

-Buen día Hiei- cuando vio aquella cosa siendo sostenida por Kurama pensó que era producto de la somnolencia, pues era poco probable que Kurama estuviese jugando sobre su cara con lo que parecía un bicharraco de ojos amarillos saltones, bigotes blancos y cabellera negra.

-¿Y ese bicho?-

-Es un gato, lo cuidarás mientras no estoy, debo dejarlo mañana en casa de Yusuke- o por dios. Lo que le estaba pidiendo, ¡ni el diablo lo haría si estuviese desesperado!

-Kurama, ni yo me puedo cuidar solo sin destrozarte la casa-

-No te preocupes, sólo sigue lo que dicen los papeles amarillos que pegué en la cocina y ni te darás cuenta cuando ya no este-

-Bueno, ¿puedo volver a dormirme?-

Diez minutos después escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse, seguro Kurama volvería muy tarde de esa escuela ningen donde le quemaban el cerebro, se dio la vuelta y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el bicho mirándole.

-¿Qué?-

-Miau- el tono fue tan "dolorosamente tierno" que no pudo evadir la mirada de sus cuencas.

-No me veas a mi- sin quererlo le llevó un dedo sobre la nariz rosada, y "Pucky" comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Oye, eso es mío, consíguete tu mano- muy bien, no servía con un gato, al parecer, este no le temía, lo que reducía sus intentos de cortarlo en pedacitos para lanzarlo por la ventana, lo que reducía el esconderlo en un cajón para que Kurama sufriese un paro cardiaco u otra idea para reírse a costa del gato.

-Miau-

-Tú ganas, vamos a la cocina- le tomó por el lomo, pero el gato era tan pequeño y tan rápido que se subió en uno de sus hombros, y otra vez le lamió las mejillas.

-¿Me encuentras sabor a leche o que?-

Bajó las escaleras y una vez dentro de la cocina encontró no "una nota" si no que miles de notas pegadas en el refrigerador, microondas, lavaplatos y no sabe cuantos lugares más.

-Kurama si que tuvo tiempo de rayar hojas- retiró las del frigorífico.

_-"Dale leche", no le des bebida, ni dulces, ni helado-_ helado, ahora que lo pensaba tenía hambre, olvidó el papel, tiro "literalmente" al gato al suelo y sacó un pote de la nevera.

-Miau- lo subió a la mesa y con una cuchara le dio de probar, así se ahorraba el trabajo de darle leche al bicho ese.

-¿Qué?, ¿te gustó?- no debía preguntar al parecer, pues el gato se había comido casi la mitad del pote solo.

La siguiente nota…

_-Báñalo en el lavado, hay detergente para gatos y un collar- _bañarse, primero debía hacerlo él, quería ponerse ropa y salir a caminar un poco al Makai, pues estaba oxidándose de aburrimiento en la casa sin Kurama.

-Miau-

-Como si entendieras lo que pienso-

-¡Miau!-

-Bueno, pero no me arañas o te saco las patas, ¿estamos?-

Silencio por parte del gato

-Bien-

Una vez dentro del baño, se sacó la playera de Kurama, e introdujo una mano para palparla, no estaba ni fría ni hirviendo, ósea estaba de lujo el agua.

-Al agua- exclamó, y arrojó al bicho dentro de la tina, para el gato fue como si lo hubiesen lanzando de diez pisos y un perro estuviese apunto de matarlo.

-¡Miau!!!!-

-Te quedas allí, ahora corre tus patas de la baranda- si hubiese sabido que los gatos podían ser tan escandalosos con eso de bañarse no lo habría intentado, pero este, o era mitad perro, o era un bicharraco raro, por que después de decir eso ni se movió.

-Eres un piojo chico, quédate quieto- le tiró shampoo, luego lo empezó a "lavar cual ropa sucia" y el gato quedo tan reluciente como el cabello de Kurama.

Bueno, quizá por que era el shampoo de Kurama.

-A secarte- lo retiró de la tina y lo enrolló en la toalla de Kurama, dejándola tan mojada como si hubiese caído a un río.

Una hora después Hiei y el gato estaban tan limpios como para ensuciarse con barro.

Claro, si hubiese barro y estuviese lloviendo.

Cuando calló la noche Kurama abrió la puerta del comedor, tenía muchas ganas de estar con su Hiei, de besarle, abrazarle y todo.

O sea, quería ser lata para él.

-¿Hiei?- al no obtener respuesta por parte del pelinegro se dirijo a la habitación, dentro encontró las notas amarillas, un Hiei y un gato jugando con bolas de estambre y mucho desastre.

-¡Hiei!, ¡Podrías dejar al gato y venir a jugar con Kury!- si Hiei hubiese sabido que no estaba borracho, o que no había sufrido un ataque de las "cursilerías de Kurama" habría ido, pero el gato merecía más atención.

-No, Pucky quiere jugar a las traes-

-Hiei, Pucky se va con Yusuke en media hora-

-Pucky dice que no quiere, que le gusta estar aquí-

-¿Hiei?, ¿estas bien?-

-Si, ahora lárgate a dormir, que debo encerrarlo en una cajonera para jugar al escondite-

Si Kurama hubiese sabido que el "bicho" le robaría a su Hiei ni en un millón de años lo habría dejado cuidando del gato de Yusuke.

_Nota para mi mismo:_

_-No le dejes mascotas a Hiei, a menos que quieras que te roben el novio._

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_**_Próximo cortito:_ **

Tercer cortito **  
**

_**Especialmente a:**_

Nejito, hieiismylover, Jao-En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou, VampireDarkRogueWind, WKagura, -ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-, Kitty_wolf y Criss-Criss

A ellas con todo mi amor n.n

_**Aviso:**_

Debido a problemas con mi correo de F.F, todos los datos que necesiten saber, onda, respuesta a comentarios, fechas de actualización, nuevos proyectos, estarán publicados en el siguiente link en mi prophile, asi que para verlo, solo dale click a mi nombre al lado del título del fick.

* * *

…_**¿Y quién te escribirá poemas y cartas?...  
…¿Y quién te contará sus miedos y faltas?...  
…¿A quién le dejarás dormirse en tu espalda?...  
…¿Y luego en el silencio le dirás "te quiero"?...**_

-Ahora quien-

Marc anthony


	3. Tercer cortito

_**Caramelos de menta y limón**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi.

_**Notas:**_

Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado, en serio que todos son muy lindos y me dan ganas y ánimos para terminar mis ficks; espero sigan así, por que en una de esas como se están portando tan bien logre por primera vez terminar alguno, como han sido tan dulces conmigo aqui la actualización de abril, todos los meses subiré capítulos más o menos este día.

_**Recordatorio:**_

Mi correo esta malo, así que pasen al blog para ver las respuestas si gustan. Gracias n.n, he podido contestar algunos desde el review reply de fanfiction, pero los demás al no tener el correo no puedo, sería de gran ayuda que me dejasen su correo.

_**Para quien quiera agregarme al msn: **_

Naty_gemelita(arroba).(hotmail)

Me dicen en un mp o en un comentario que son de f.f para que los acepte, aunque generalmente acepto a todos los que me agregan sin saber quienes son ajjaa.

* * *

"_**Tercer cortito"**_

_**.  
**_

-¡Hieei!- por alguna extraña razón que no quería saber Kurama tenía la voz más melodiosa de lo normal, lo miraba más cursi de lo normal y estaba más sonrojado de lo normal.

Según su deducción Kurama estaba enfermo.

-¿Hn?- levantó los ojos del helado que llevaba comiendo de hace veinte minutos, y es que al pelirrojo zorro se le había metido en la cabeza que siendo pareja, "cosa que le recordaba todos los días cada dos horas" debían de compartir más, salir más y eso.

Lo del helado no podía culparlo, el amaba los helados por sobre Kurama, por más cruel que sonase, pero la verdad es dura y el kitsune lo sabía, que si tuviese que elegir entre una copa doble de chocolate con crema y él, escogería la copa.

-¿Sabes que día es mañana?- mañana…mañana, ¿acaso debería de sonarle algo importante?

-¿Qué hay mañana?- supuso que había respondido mal, por que apenas había dicho eso, el otro le arrancó la copa de helado y le comenzó a mirar de manera mordaz.

-Hiei, ¿Qué sucede mañana por lo que deberías de estar agradecido?-

Muy bien, intentó conectar alguna idea lógica.

-¿Vacaciones?-

-No-

-¿Hechas a la vieja de tu madre de la casa?-

-No-

-¿Fue cuando lo hicimos por primera vez?-

-¡NO!- o Kamisama, no podía atinarle, ¿y que esperaban?, ¡si el otro no daba ni una mísera pista!

-Hasta que no recuerdes que pasa mañana no te hablaré- exclamó, y cual "dama herida" se levantó de la mesa de la confitería y le dejó solo con sus pensamientos, una foto de ellos besándose y dos copas de helado bañadas en menta.

-¿Y tu helado?-

-¡Cómetelo!, ¡y vete solo a la casa!-

Que genio…

-Vaya con este kitsune, bueno, más para mi- exclamó, una vez terminado el helado, dejó uno de esos billetes que tenía y se fue a vagar por el mundo humano, pues, no tenía nada de nada que hacer.

_-Que extraño-_ pensó, a medida que caminaba por las calles cercanas que conocía, había muchos letreros diciendo cosas como "si tienes que comprar algo para alguien", "en el día de tu cumpleaños", "te saludamos con un beso y un abrazo", y otras chácharas más.

-¿Qué será cumpleaños?- entonces como si hubiese prendido el foco de la ampolleta del cerebro de Kuwabara lo recordó.

_-¡Hieiii!-_ ¡y como había sido capaz de olvidarse de que mañana, precisamente mañana era el cumpleaños del baka kitsune!, ¡si había estado toda la maldita semana torturándole!, ¡diciéndole "que me vas a comprar", "quiero una mascota", "Me gustaría ir a un sauna".

-¡Condenado pelirrojo!, ni que fuera papa Noel para dejarte regalos cada año que se te ocurre nacer-exclamó, y sin querer levantó a tal grado su poder espiritual que quemó la mitad de la calle, unos árboles y quien sabe si algunos humanos que pasaban sin querer por allí. No era culpa suya que justo su pareja tuviese como "mínimo" tres cumpleaños.

El del humano…

El de Youko…

El suyo…

Y el del día en que se conocieron…

¡Obvio que olvidaría alguno!

-Lástima, ya las tiendas están todas cerradas- siguió caminando, si tenía suerte Kurama no se acordaría, o quien sabe.

Sólo le quedaba esperar.

Lamentablemente cuando llegó a la casa, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y la ventana de Kurama también estaba cerrada, cosa que era o una de dos, o no estaba o le estaba diciendo que no lo quería dentro por que no recordaba algo tan importante para él como humano.

-Estúpido zorro rencoroso- y como no le quedaba otra, se sentó en el árbol de cerezo a dormir.

_-Haber si te carcome la conciencia-_ exclamó, al ver la silueta del pelirrojo merodear por la alcoba.

Lástima que justo cuando el kitsune lo miró, luego de haber llamado a tres hospitales, dos estaciones de policía, la casa de Yusuke, el templo de Genkai y el mundo espiritual por que no había vuelto a la casa se había quedado dormido.

Al otro día…

-¡Hiei!- prácticamente se había lanzado a la ventana a ver si estaba, ¡como iba a saber que se iría a dormir al árbol!

-¿Qué?-

-Nunca me hagas eso-

-Toma-

-¿Y esto?-

-Tu regalo-

La boca prácticamente se le cayó, era un papel, ¡un papel!, ¡ni un sauna, un perfume ni nada de nada!

-Gracias-

-Hipócrita-

Pero cuando la leyó "literalmente" se fue de bruces.

.

"_Feliz cumpleaños zorro mediocre que no sabe decirme lo que quiere ni para navidad_

_Vale por un regalo, cóbrese a las doce de esta noche, cierra las puertas y saca a la vieja de tu madre de la casa, amenos que quiera vernos teniendo sexo"._

_Hiei._

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_Tercer capítulo subido, y el cuatro espera por sus comentarios para ser logueado a la página n.n, muchas gracias. A decir verdad me sale mucho más facil escribir este tipo de relatos, por que no requiere de cosas complicadas ni de grandes tramas que abarcar, aparte, cualquiera puede leerlo sin necesidad de leer el anterior.

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Cuarto cortito**

**Especialmente a:**

-ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-, kIttY, En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou, patonejito n.n, Kuranieves Jaganshi, WKagura, Criss-Criss y Misao-Dx, aruyn y andrómeda no sainto.

* * *

…_**Ella es tu adicción…**_

…_**Te besa y te desnuda con su baile demencial…**_

…_**Tú cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar…**_

…_**Tú te dejas arrastrar…**_

-Linving la vida loca-

Ricky Martin


	4. Cuarto cortito

_**Caramelos de menta y limón**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de la serie YYH no me pertenecen, pero las ideas locas y bizarras de esta historia si, son parte de mi imaginación, así como las situaciones y diálogos.

_**Notas: **_

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, estoy muy feliz, y me gustaron mucho a decir verdad, son todos muy lindos.

Vamos en el cortito cuatro de diez.

Agradeciendo a quienes leen, comentan, miran, al gatito de mi esquina, al chocolate de menta que me regalaron, la salida después de anatomía, el viaje loco que hice hasta la décima región, les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

"_**Cuarto cortito"**_

._**  
**_

-¡Eres la cosa más bella que he visto!- muy bien, esto rayaba la locura, una era que Kurama le hubiese obligado en otras ocasiones demostrarle que le quería, cuidar de un gato y recordar su cumpleaños, ¡Pero era algo muy distinto lanzarse a él cada vez que se le ocurría para decirle cuanto lo amaba, quería besar y lo tan apuesto que era!

-¿A si?- no me miren a mi, cualquiera estaría bajo de ánimos si tu hermana se casa con el deforme, y ahora a tu novio se le ocurre intentar subírtelos de la manera más loca que encuentra.

-¡Te quiero!- tener colgando al kitsune de su cuello era…por no decir pesado, frustrante.

-Que novedad- de acuerdo, esto no resultaba, era como una lapa, más bien una garrapata, ¿o una cría de una planta carnívora le quedaría como mejor prospecto?

En verdad no sabía con que compararlo…

-¡Muack!- un beso, dos besos, diez besos en la mejilla, le quedo roja de tanto que lo apretó el baka kitsune.

-Kurama, ¿estas enfermo?-

-Mi oráculo mágico dice que te tengo que besar, y decir cuanto te quiero por que él lo dice-

-¿Tú que cosa mágica?-

-Mi oráculo- no supo cuando, pero en un dos por tres el kitsune lo había arrastrado al patio, le había sacado la cinta de la frente y para rematarla le había comenzado a decir "te quiero" en el oído por lo menos unas tres veces.

-Me harté- exclamó, y zafándose del baka kitsune rosa, que tenía seguro como cien mil grados de fiebre, se fue a la casa y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Haber que te dice tu estúpido oráculo ahora Kurama- caminó por el pasillo, prendió la televisión para poner algún programa violento como wwf, o sport x-treme, cuando una molesta voz le gritó del jardín.

-¡Dice que eres un amargado y que deberías de ir a un psicólogo por ser tan frío con tu maravilloso, hermoso, dulce y comprensible novio!-

-¿Qué hice para emparejarme con un zorro desquiciado como este?- se levantó del sillón, y fue directamente a la puerta a gritarle que se iría, que ya no quería estar más en el mundo humano por lo menos por una semana por que se estaba oxidando de aburrimiento; pero, al abrirla le cayó un Kurama que saltó como "cual conejo" encima. No sentía las piernas, ni mucho menos podía respirar bien.

-Por la mierda- esto no ayudaba para nada a subirle los ánimos; ¡solo lo estresaba más!

-¿Me das un besito en la boca?- ¿y al pelmazo se le ocurre preguntar eso?, ¡que él sepa jamás le pidió permiso ni para robarle la niñez!

-Hn-

-Eso es un shiiii- era…demasiado tierno, demasiado inflado.

Cuando sintió como la boca del kitsune se posó en la suya, no supo por que, si ya conocía los labios de Kurama, si ya sabía como besarlo para llegar a la cama que se puso nervioso, ¿quizás por que esta vez Kurama parecía un nene de diez años que necesitaba atención urgentemente?.

_-Prefiero no averiguarlo_- se empezó a quedar sin aire, y la lengua del kitsune era tan jugosa que le estaba obligando a aguantar la respiración, pero el peso era demasiado para su pobre cuerpo al que ya habían lanzado al suelo en una ocasión.

-Te amo- exclamó el otro, y Hiei se sonrojó. -¡¡¡Han ñiaaaa!!!!!- de acuerdo, era oficial, ¡de verdad que necesitaba una camisa de fuerza para Kurama!; ¡y ahora!

-Cállate- exclamó, corrió la vista, pero al tener su tercer ojo sin protección, contempló como el baka kitsune sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Kurama que es eso?-

-Mi oráculo-

Parecían cosas sin sentido, pequeñas, cuadradas y rosadas para variar.

-Dice que te diga cuanto te quiero-

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Consíguete tu oráculo- si como no, mira que decirle "consíguete tu oráculo", de un sólo golpe le arrancó aquello que le estaba dando lata todo el día.

-Esto es….- lástima que cuando vio eso, en ves de querer matarle se partió de la risa, y llegó a dolerle el estómago.

¡Una tapa de Yogurt Soprole!

-Kurama ESO es una tapa de yogurt-

-¿Algún problema?-

-Que ordinario tu oráculo-

-Los mensajes salen bajo la tapa todos los días- bueno, ahora entendía una cosa, el por que Kurama había comprado como veinte de esa comida ningen.

-¿Qué dice ahora?-

-Que te robe y te encierre en el baño- si somos sinceros, eso no decía la tapa de yogurt.

Luego de eso, Kurama le envió una nota a Yusuke.

.

_Nota para Yusuke:_

_-Sigue los consejos del "oráculo mágico" y te aseguro que tu noche se volverá muy divertida._

_-Dale la lata a Keiko todo el día_

_-Dile que la amas diez veces _

_-Dale un beso sobre el césped hasta que se aburra de ti_

_-Abrázale cuando menos se lo espere (si prefieres cambia esto)_

.

-¿Y estas tapas de Yogurt?- se preguntó el moreno cuando abrió la nota bajo su puerta.

Y así el oráculo mágico volvería a hacer de las suyas, aunque con más dolores de cabeza por que Keiko no dudaría en llevar a Yusuke al médico antes de la cuarta predicción.

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

Para quien no sepa, un yogurt es un postre de crema, de distintos sabores, vainilla, frutilla, chocolate, etc; y soprole es una empresa de lácteos, característicos de Chile.

**Próximo cortito: **

**Quinto cortito**

**Especialmente a: **

Aruyin, Rescue Coluptor, Kitty Wolf, WKagura, En satsu rengoku shou, andromeda no sainto, Roronoa Minamino y Kat Black.

A ellas con todo mi amor.

* * *

…_**Tan cerca estoy observándote…**_

…_**¿Por qué sólo somos amigos?....**_

…_**No importa que tan fuerte sean mis sentimientos…**_

…_**No te alcanzan; ¿No lo entiendes?...**_

…_**Estoy enamorado de ti…**_

-Konna ni chikaku-

Hetalia axis power


	5. Quinto cortito

_**Caramelos de menta y limón**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, esta historia es una bizarra idea que tuve y que me gusta como esta quedando, y si existiesen Hiei y kurama me los robaría para comentar otros trabajos, quien sabe, hasta quizás me vendan los derechos de producción xD y gane un poco de plata.

_**Notas:**_

Capítulo 5, vamos por la mitad del fick, recuerden que son sólo 10 capítulos, al parecer será el primer fick que terminaré, otra cosa, si en algun momento se tornan molestas las personalidades de Hiei y Kurama, por favor espero me lo hagan saber.

¡Aleluya!

Este capítulo es muchísimo más corto de lo habitual, asi que si me quieren lanzar piedras luego, están en su derecho de hacerlo.

Oscurita se va a youtube, que va en el cap 25 de Eureka 7 y quiere terminar la serie n.n

* * *

"_**Quinto cortito"**_

._**  
**_

-¿Y tú que me ves?- llevaba toda la mañana en lo mismo, tratando de averiguar que diablos tenía esa persona con él. ¡Mira que encontrarte con otro tú en el cuarto de Kurama!

-¡Deja de hacer lo que yo hago estúpido!- volvió a moverse, levantó una mano, luego la otra, luego sacó la lengua, luego infló las mejillas. ¡O por kami, no había manera!; ¡hacía todo igual a él, hablaba como él, se movía como él, hasta se veía tan bien como él!

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!- lo único que no había podido averiguar, era por que esa persona no hablaba o sonaba más fuerte que él. ¡Pero ya lo sabría, por que él era el gran Hiei Jaganshi, amo del Kokoryuha y no había nadie más fuerte que él que el baka humano de Yusuke!.

Y conste, reconocer eso había sido su primer trauma.

-¿Hiei estas despierto?- escuchar gritar desde el segundo piso al koryme fue una de las señales de que quizás no estaba bien, por que una Hiei no gritaba, y menos las sandeces que esta escuchando. Abrió la rendija de la puerta y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a Hiei sacándose la cinta de la frente, cerrando un ojo, luego otro, luego saltar en una pierna y quien sabe que otras cosas estaría dispuesto a hacer por averiguar quien era la persona que le miraba e imitaba demasiado bien.

-¡Tú no eres yo copia barata mal hecha!-

-¡Hiei!…eso es…-

-¡Toma!-

-Un espejo- tarde, el otro yacía en el suelo, debido al poder del jagan reflejado sobre él, mareado, con los ojos dándole vueltas y vueltas, seguro mirando Kuramas saltarines.

_Nota para mi mismo:_

_-No compres un espejo tamaño real ni lo pongas en el cuarto, los demonios no saben diferenciar su reflejo de ellos mismos._

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

Lo advertí, era cortísimo.

Espero les haya gustado, los estaré esperando en el siguiente cortito

**_Gracias especialmente a:_**

Nejito, Kitty_wolf, Aruyn, En satsu rengoku shou, Roronoa Minamino, Rescue Coluptor, VampireDarkRogueWind y sakura-chan05.

A ellas con todo mi amor.

* * *

**…_Quiero saber por que el dolor que guardo en mi…_**

**…_No me ha dejado en paz vivir…_**

**…_No quiero solo estar, te necesito cerca de mi…_**

**…_Nuestra canción siempre recordara la promesa de amor…_**

**…_Que alguna vez nos hicimos…_**

-Cyclone-

12012


	6. Sexto cortito

_**Caramelos de menta y limón**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, yo sólo hago esto como una manera de entretenerme cuando tengo algo de tiempo libre, como ahora.

_**Notas:**_

Sexto capítulo, ya nos quedan solo 4, vaya que se avanzó rápido este fick, en verdad sirve mucho el tener los fics escritos completos antes de publicarlos, supongo que comenzaré a hacer eso de ahora en adelante, pero eso quiere decir que no entraré a f.f como en un año.

Mientras, les dejo el cap 6, ya saben, este año tengo en la mira continuar por el momento sólo 4 de mis historias; no saben lo feliz que soy cuando termino de escribir un capítulo, me gusta releerlos y darme cuenta como he ido mejorando.

Nejito, muchas gracias por tus consejos de siempre, por querer regalarme un libro con todos mis fics, por ser mi hermana preciosa.

¿Dónde podría conseguir otra como tú, que sea mi gemela preciosa y que le gusten las mismas cosas que a mí?

En primera, sería difícil hallarla, por que gemelas no siempre nacen y nosotras somos dos gotitas de agua.

Te quiero mi verito.

* * *

"_**Sexto cortito"**_

._**  
**_

_-"Y ahora en Next"-_ otro canal, quedó con los ojos puestos en la pantalla de la cosa cuadrada que hablaba, y que brillaba enormemente.

_-"No puedo, seré una mejor persona para ti, tu hermana_"…- que aburrido, mira que ver un doctor hablándole a una loca llorando por que se le moría la novia.

Otro canal…

_-"Shun…¡Shun es hades!"-_ o dios mío, era oficial, estaba más aburrido que una ostra.

Otro canal…

_-"House, en otras culturas romper el retrete es como decir cásate conmigo"-_

_-"O cállate idiota"-_

_Otro canal…_

_-"Me gusta cuando me besas el cuello_"- dos tipos besándose y haciendo cosas que prefirió no ver. No es que fuese cohibido, pero…¡Como hacían esas cosas en plena tele!

-¿Cómo se entretiene el Kitsune con esta cosa?, no le hayo el chiste- lanzó el control remoto por detrás del sillón, se estiró, dobló la cabeza, luego el cuello, hasta que se izo una llave.

Luego de estar media hora jugando con los cojines, rompiendo el sofá, sacándole el algodón a las fundas de las almohadas se quedo dormido.

Algunos minutos después…

-¡Ya llegué Hiei!- abrió la puerta del comedor, traía muchas cosas para comer, pasarla bien, y quien sabe si hasta conseguía emborrachar al koryme de amor para pasar una noche "cuchis" "cuchis"; cuando le vio tiró las bolsas al suelo, luego miró la tele, los cojines acribillados por Hiei, las fundas, en fin.

Nada nuevo

-¿Qué te habrán hecho las almohadas ahora Hiei?- exclamó, entonces la ampolleta de su cerebro rosado y zorruno hizo corto circuito, ¡se le ocurrió una gran idea!, ¡digna de él!, por que sólo él sabía como sacar de quicio a ese demonio de fuego y luego llevárselo a jugar.

-Haber si caes en esta- sacó la pantalla de la tv con sus semillas mágicas que todo lo pueden, dejando sólo la carcasa de dicho aparato, y metiéndose en ella comenzó a "imitar" algún programa que fuese digno de la atención de Hiei

_-¡Ella que será!, ¡Vive la vida loca!, ¡Y te dolerá si de verdad de toca!- _

Abrió un ojo, y casi saltó hasta el techo al escuchar tal infernal ruido, ¡A quien diablos estaban matando por el amor de Dios!

-¡Donde, fuego, que!- giró, rodó por el sillón, y se cayó al suelo, golpeándose en plena cara.

Por el otro lado, Kurama estaba que se mataba de la risa, ¡Mira que asustarse de tal manera por escucharle cantar como los ángeles!

_-"¡Ella es tu final, vive la vida loca, vive la vida loca!"- _¿este canal tenia volumen automático o que?, ¡ahora sonaba más fuerte!, espera…

-¿Kurama?-era la cara del kitsune, o sea, la voz que era capaz de darte un pase para el otro mundo era de él.

-¿Esta dentro de la caja cuadrada?-diez minutos escuchando ese sufrimiento por parte del kitsune terminaron por hartarlo, recogió el control del piso y cambió el canal.

_-"Y ahora, con nuestro invitado especial Shuishi Minamino, traemos los diez pasos para conquistar a tu novio ideal"-_ cursilerías y Kurama, su especialidad.

-Que aburrido-

Otro canal…

_-"Debes de darle un beso en la frente cuando este por dormirse, mira te contaré un secreto_- esto le llamó más la atención- _pellízcales debajo del cuello eso le gusta por lo menos a mi Hiei-_ corrección, ya no le gusto.

Por el otro lado, Kurama se mataba de la risa.

Otro…

_-¿Te cuento un secreto?-_ no supo como, algo, quizás la voz o lo seductor de su tono izo que dejará el canal allí.-_Yo quiero…-_ bajó del sillón, se acercó y prácticamente pegó su rostro en el "supuesto vidrio" que tenía la tv, era como si lo hubiese hechizado una fuerza mística, rosada y zorruna.

_-Darte...-_ y en ese momento, sintió como un Kurama sacaba la cabeza de la caja y lo comía a besos.

-¡Pero qué!- el otro le besó de tal manera que sintió que le sacaba todo el aire del cuerpo, y que la cara se la estaban sacando a mordidas.

La próxima vez no prendería la televisión.

_Nota para mi mismo:_

_Nunca confíes en aparatos humanos que tengan el rostro del zorro, podrían comerte la cara._

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

Y como lo prometí, todos los meses estaré actualizando mis fics (de los 4 que estoy siguiendo por el momento), sin embargo si alguna lectora tiene una petición de algún fick mío que no he seguido y que le gustaría leer una continuación me lo puede pedir en un rr, que le aseguró le esperará una sorpresita en la próxima fecha de actualización, sin más que decir y esperando que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado les dejo.

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

kitty_wolf, Aruyn, VampireDarkRogueWind, WKagura, y Hikari Zaoldyeck

A ellas con todo mi amor

* * *

…_**Después de ti la pared…  
…No me faltes nunca…  
…Debajo el asfalto…  
…Y más abajo estaría yo…**_

…_**Sin ti…**_

-La pared-

Shakira


	7. Séptimo cortito

_**Caramelos de menta y limón**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, si no a su autor Yoshishiro Togashi, este fick es una mera manera de divertirme y desestresarme de la universidad, de la cual, espero salir pronto de vacaciones.

_**Notas:**_

Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo te pediré que si la vez en cualquier lado, véase foro, en otro idioma u otra página de ficks por favor me avises, he recibido la triste noticia de que en un foro de saint seiya un usuario, del cual no tiene caso decir su nombre ha plajeado la mayoría de mis historias, por lo que he tomado decisiones como salirme de otros lugares, para que no sigan difundiéndose mis ficks, desde ya aviso, el único lugar donde están mis ficks (o deberían) es en esta página, si la vez en otro lado, ten por seguro no los he colgado yo, puesto que todas mis cuentas de otras paginas están cerradas, debido a que apenas si me alcanza el tiempo para actualizar, y estar en Internet.

Gracias por la atención

* * *

"_**Séptimo Cortito"**_

._**  
**_

-¡Vamos al centro, hoy comeremos afuera Hiei!- muy bien, esto era para temer, ¿Kurama imaginaba a caso que él comería afuera con cientos de ningens, en un restaurante romántico a la luz de las velas y que seguro tendría una de esas chimeneas adornadas de botas y cosas así?

-¡Iremos a un restaurante romántico!, ¡ya verás que te gustará Hiei!-

Oh, Kami, era justo lo que estaba pensando y odiaba cuando tenía razón.

-Salto de la emoción-

-Si, eso veo-

No tenía ánimos a decir verdad, ¿para que el otro le obligase a comportarse como humano?, ¿para que se tuviese que vestir de pingüino y usase una corbata rara, roja y que seguro lo haría pasar más por el mesero que por su pareja?

-¡Vamos en grupo, estaremos nosotros, Yusuke, Keiko, kazuma y Yukina!- y el otro saltaba, literalmente de felicidad.

-¿Van ellos?-

-Si, fue idea de Kuwabara, ¿no es genial?, así podremos mostrarnos como pareja en público Hiei-

-Kurama, primero yo le doy un beso a Mukuro antes de "mostrarme" en frente de ellos- el zorro le miró, se mordió la boca, se rió de paso como histérico, se traía algo, eso seguro, y no por que él no se llevara con los demás como el otro lo hacía, era estúpido y no se daría cuenta de que Kurama le ocultaba algo.

-Kitsune-

-Está bien, te diré la verdad, creí que podría guardármelo pero ya veo que no puedo-

-¿Qué verdad?, ¿qué te traes?-

-La verdad es que Kuwabara me pidió esta reunión por que quiere decirte algo importante-

-¿A sí?- imaginó las posibles cosas que el otro diría…

_-Soy idiota-_

Eso no sería nuevo para él, es más, incluso ya lo sabía.

_-Tú eres mejor que Yusuke peleando-_

¿A caso tenía que recordarle que el otro era mucho, pero mucho mejor?; no tenía ánimos de reconocer que el otro era mejor, ese ya era un buen trauma que tenía.

_-No creo que eres enano-_

Mentira, siempre creería que era demasiado pequeño, y que por el contrario, Kurama era un edificio andante al lado de él.

_-Quiero casarme con tu hermana-_

…_._

Espera, esto "ya" no le estaba gustando.

-¡Ni muerto le dejo casarse con Yukina, antes dejo que tu madre me vista de bebé!-

-¿Qué tanto estas imaginando?-

-Cállate-

-Ahora quédate quieto, no puedo hacerte el nudo de la corbata-

-Hn- el otro le estaba colocando a manotazos el traje, no le gustaba vestirse de esa forma, pero no le quedaba otra, y todo, por que en alguna ocasión que ya no recordaba, por que seguro estaba borracho o lo habrían drogado a besos le había dicho al kitsune en frente de todos esos pelmazos que él podía ser mejor que Kazuma y que Yusuke juntos.

Lo que quería decir podía salir en público a una cena con el kitsune…

Lo que quería decir que podía ser un caballero con él…

Lo que quería decir que se tendría que tragar las palabrotas de celos, si es que algún humano se atrevía a coquetear con su Kurama…

_-Vaya lío en que me metí-_ pensó.

Dos horas después, Hiei y Kurama estaban listos, habían llegado a la entrada del restaurante, y divisado a los otros cuatro en una de las mesas del lugar.

-¡Wuoo!, te queda de lujo el traje enano-muy bien, ya esto era para sospechar, una por que Kuwabara le tenía la mano en la pierna a su hermana, y otra por que lo estaba halagando.

-Hn- se trago la rabia, debía pasar, si, debía pasársele por que estaba con Kurama en un lugar publico, y una de las cosas que odiaba el kitsune era que le hiciera escenas.

Y si no fuese sólo por que quería tanto al kitsune ya le habría arrojado al otro el plato, o los vasos, o incluso una silla.

-Gracias a todos por venir, les tenemos una gran noticia-

-¿Perdón?- no pudo evitar decir eso; ¿a que rayos se refería con "les tenemos"-

-Si, pero antes siéntense chicos, no vinieron a quedarse parados; ¿o si?- la voz de Yusuke diciéndole claramente "te reto a hacer algo caballeroso", giró la vista, el Kitsune le miraba muy, muy, pero muy atentamente.

-¿No deberías ayudarle a Kurama Hiei?- y la idiota de Keiko se mete, para rematarla.

-Eso no me lo deben de decir ustedes- exclamó, y para sorpresa de todo el restaurante, una por que no tenía cara de ser amable, y otra por que se notó a leguas el odio con que dijo eso, retiró una silla para que el kitsune se sentará, y de paso le rozó una de las mejillas con sus labios.

-Gra…cias- y para más remate la cara del kitsune estaba mas roja que la luz de un semáforo.

Cuando Hiei se sentó, todos estaban con la boca abierta, y Kurama jugaba con una servilleta, haciéndola ovillos.

-Fue idea tuya que nos "mostráramos" en público kitsune- susurró, haciendo que el otro se riera como loco, girara la cabeza para muchas direcciones y hablase de cosas banales como el clima o que se yo.

En ese momento, uno de los meseros se acercó y dejo una botella de champagne y una caja de bombones de chocolate en el medio de la mesa.

-De parte del caballero- exclamó, señalando con uno de sus índices una mesa que se hallaba más lejos de ellos.

-¿Para?- preguntó Yusuke, acostumbrado a los regalos cada vez que el Kitsune se sentaba a comer o quien sabe.

-No dice, pero espera que lo disfrute, por que nada le gustaría más que ver la expresión en su cara-

-Seguro, otro admirador tuyo Kurama, ¡siempre matando a donde vas!- bromeó el deforme, a lo que Hiei sólo atinó a "doblar" accidentalmente el tenedor.

-No quiero que hagas nada aquí Hiei, no tiene importancia, sólo fue un regalo- susurró en sus oídos el kitsune, ¡y justo en ese momento debía decir eso!; ¡eso sólo quería decir que a Kurama le gustaba que las personas le diesen regalos!

Bueno, ¿a quién no le gustaban?, la cosa, era que le estaba dejando en claro que le "encantaba" sacarle celos.

-_Ya verás que haré si te atreves a abrir esa caja-_ pensó el pelinegro, pero si hubiese sabido que esta era "otra" la situación habría inventado un dialogo o algo, por que no sabría como salir de esta.

-El caballero dice que si puede acompañarle, quiere pasar un rato agradable con usted joven-

-¡Kurama estas matando enserio!- justo en el momento en que todos estaban gritando, Kurama sonrojándose, Yukina riendo y Hiei rompía todos y cada uno de los tenedores de la mesa, quemaba las servilletas y se "tragaba" literalmente el orgullo, una voz muy masculina, una camisa de color rojo con una corbata negra y dos ojos violetas se detenían cerca de una de las sillas y comenzaba a susurrar algo.

Pero no al lado del kitsune.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme?, veo que la estas pasando muy mal en este lugar, y al lado de mi mesa hay un stand de dulces que se ve delicioso-

Literalmente saltó de la silla, y se le cayeron todo los tenedores.

Y la mente se le había quedado en blanco, como diciendo "deje su mensaje en el buzón de voz, estamos esperando a que la conexión regrese"

-¡Eran para Hiei!- exclamaron todos, y Kurama miró, con rabia, ira, celos y muchos sentimientos más a ese hombre, "cosa afeminada", ¡que quería coquetear con su Hiei!-

-No gracias, esta con nosotros ¿sabe?- el zorro le recorrió, muy bien, ¿y quien se creía este?, mira que sólo por tener el cabello corto platinado, tez bronceada, ojos violetas matadores y ser un poco más alto que él, podía dárselas de coquetear con su pareja.

-No te pregunte a ti, le pregunté a él, y según lo que me dijeron se llama Hiei- y acercándose hasta el pelinegro, que no reaccionaba, una por que aparte de Kurama jamás en su vida le habían dicho nada por el estilo y otra por que estaba en un dilema interno por el stand de dulces el otro le tomo la corbata roja, y comenzaba a realiza una especie de nudo.

-Déjame arreglarte eso, esta chueca, y bien; ¿quieres o no acompañarme un poco?, sólo serán unos segundos, quiero darte una caja de chocolates de menta que hay en el stand, y nada me haría más feliz que me dijeses si te gustan o no-

-Yo…eh…- estaba choqueado, Kurama lo notó, Kurama sabía que se ponía nervioso en estas situaciones, ¡y no sabía que hacer para que su lengua se moviese!; ¡y por que rayos le pasaba esto con un estúpido humano!

-Yo puedo darle todos los chocolates que le gusten, así que váyase por favor-

-Esta bien, no quiero causarte problemas con tu novio, pero recuerda que estoy en la otra mesa, así que si te aburres puedes ir a verme- guiñó un ojo, y a continuación le depositó una especie de bombóm en una de las palmas de sus manos.

-Es de chocolate y fresa, te gustará- y luego se dejó caer en la silla, Kurama le fulminaba, y los demás estaban guardando silencio.

-Ni te atrevas a abrir ese caramelo-

-No pensaba hacerlo, pero-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Sabes, "fue sólo un regalo", así que me lo comeré- y para sorpresa del kitsune se atrevió a "saborear el chocolate" en frente de su cara.

Y literalmente vio la luz.

-Que…delicioso- un tic se adueñó de Kurama, y se paró de golpe de la mesa, fue corriendo al stand y saco cientos de caramelos de fresa, chocolate, menta, vainilla y quien sabe que otros sabores.

-Yo puedo darte todos los que quieras Hiei-

-Oye, no se trata de eso-

Justo en ese momento, el mismo mesero se acercó a la mesa y dejó tres cajas de bombones.

-El joven dice que manda una de amaretto, otra de frutilla y otra de limón-

-¿Limón?-

-Dice que le gustara, y que dentro viene algo especial para usted-

Muy bien, tenía dos opciones, una era divertirse a costa de ese ningen y de paso hacerle sentir al kitsune como se sentía él cada vez que un humano coqueteaba en frente suyo con su pareja, y otra era la de ser un buen novio y rechazar el regalo.

Lastima que él nunca se caracterizó por ser un dulce y lindo angelito.

-Dígale que "gracias", y que estaba delicioso ese chocolate- dejo, con la boca abierta al resto, estaba siendo caballeroso.

_-En tu cara Yusuke_- o si, él era el gran Hiei Jaganshi que podía con todo, podía con un cursi humano que se las estaba dando de don Juan, podía con la cara de Yusuke que lo estaba retando a ser amable; ¡y lo mejor de todo era que podía sacarle celos a Kurama!

Definitivamente, ¡no había día más maravilloso que este!

-Hiei- el pelirrojo le fulminó, y en ese momento sintió como el otro le llevaba de golpe hasta sus labios, y en frente de todo el restaurante le daba un gran, largo y jugoso beso, mezclado con el cholote de frutillas y la crema de limón.

-Tú eres mío, y no te arrebatan de mi, y ese humano de cuarta se las verá conmigo, si sigue mandando cajas de chocolates- luego se giro- ¡y usted mesero idiota dígale que deje de coquetear con mi pareja!, amenos que quiera que esa boca y esa cara queden empalados en la madera de su mesa-

-Kurama-

-Y tú cállate- y otra vez volvió a llevarle a la fuerza, besándole rápidamente y comenzando a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

-Kurama-

-Dime-

-No hagas una escena, es vergonzoso, ¿sabes?- en ese momento, captó, por la mirada de Hiei, las palabras que le había tirado, que todo era una burda actuación.

Y que lo único que estaba haciendo el otro era sacarle celos a costa del humano.

-Eres un diablillo-

-¿A si?-

-Si Hiei, pero por eso me gustas- y luego volvió a comérselo a besos; y la mega reunión de Kuwabara paso al tarro de la basura.

_Nota mental de Kurama:_

No lleves a Hiei a un restaurante sin antes cerciorarte que nadie te lo querrá quitar…

Recuerda que así como tú le sacas celos él también lo hará, y es mucho mejor que tú en esa área aunque no lo aparente…

_Nota mental de Hiei:_

Hacerle otra escena de celos a costa de una caja de caramelos de menta y limón a Kurama, podría sacar todo su lado posesivo que tanto te gusta.

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

Nos vamos acercando al final, ¿se dieron cuenta por qué el titulo del fick?; a decir verdad este fick se me ocurrió por este cortito, la idea original del fick cuando le escribí era que contará sólo con 7 capítulos, pero a medida que seguí quedo de 10; no me pude aguantar.

Les pido una disculpa, para cuando abrí mi cuenta en fanfiction hoy caí en la cuenta que era 20 de junio y no había actualizado, así que el otro estará en julio, más o menos para la misma fecha si se puede y ustedes me dejan comentarios acerca de lo que piensan.

**_En especial y con amor a:_**

Kitty_Wolf, Rescue coluptor, Aruyn, Sakura-chan 05, VampireDarkRogueWind, Roronoa Minamino, En satsu Rengoku shou y Saiyuki Jagamino, y en especial a mi Nejito, que a pesar de no dejarme comentarios muy seguido, lee todos mis fics y los betea si es que hay faltas ortográficas.

Gracias de todo corazón.

Nos vemos

* * *

…_**Por querer alcanzar la cima uno se hace financiero…**_

…_**La mujer se queda en casa, uno a buscar el dinero…**_

…_**Por andar en las nubes, uno se olvida del suelo…**_

…_**Y de saber que tu propia casa es la sucursal del cielo…**_

-La sucursal del cielo-

Ricardo Arjona


	8. Octavo cortito

_**Caramelos de menta y limón**_

_**Disclaimer**_:

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Yoshisiro Togashi, este fick es una manera de entretenerme un poco, escrito sin fines de lucro de una fan para otros fans.

_**Comentarios:**_

¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior!; en verdad que me hicieron muy pero muy feliz_**.**_

Octavo capítulo en línea, les contaré que estuve apunto de creer que tendría que terminarlo en el capítulo de los dulces, debido a que el pc donde estaba respaldado todo el fick fue formateado, y me puse como una desquiciada a buscarlo en muchas carpetas, milagrosamente (cosa que no me paso con pasos de conquista "oscurita llora") le encontré, así que ahora puedo seguir subiendo el fick, puesto que sólo le quedaban tres capítulos para llegar a su final.

Esperando que este capítulo también sea de su agrado les dejo.

Nos vemos

* * *

"_**Octavo cortito"**_

.

-Hi…ei- Kurama sonaba como si le hubiesen pasado un camión encima, estaba tapado de la cabeza a los pies con la mayor parte de la frazada de la cama, su mano estaba metida entre mi cintura, y las mías estaban entre la suya; sentía el aire caliente de su respiración, y lo frío de su nariz. Por el contrario, yo estaba descubierto, con mi cabeza sobre una almohada blanca de plumas, sin nada más que una camiseta roja como cobertor.

-¿Hn?- pregunté, pero él no me respondió, ¡vaya con este zorro!; y luego dice que no le pongo atención. -¡Te hablé!-enfaticé la frase, él me miró y sólo me hizo un puchero. Anoche no se quejaba de nada, y si soy sincero, fue de las más ruidosas que he experimentado con él.

Si es que entienden a que "tipo" de ruido estoy haciendo énfasis.

-Me siento maaalll- se dio la vuelta, de paso me golpeó con su brazo al arrancar de mi cuello la única almohada de la cama; le ví por tres segundos, estaba muy sonrojado, con la boca entre abierta y los cabellos despeinados y sin brillo.

Eso sólo quería decir una fatal frase…

Kurama estaba resfriado.

-¿Resfrió?-pregunté, esa era la única palabra que sabía de los humanos en que yo salía perjudicado, y muchas habían sido las razones para que apenas la pensase mi cuerpo sufriese de un temblor notorio, o de un tic nervioso.

Resfrió era igual a un Kurama desganado, desaliñado y muy indeciso, era igual a una tarde de dolores de cabeza, donde el zorro no sabría que comer, o que vestir o si quería o no que yo me quedase en su pieza.

La última vez que sufrió un resfrío fue en verano, y estaba tan irritable que me terminó lanzándome-literalmente- por la ventana de su habitación, para que durmiese en el árbol de cerezo del frente.

Vaya tarde la que me esperaba.

-Hazme de comer, ¿shi?- apenas escuché como me volvía a llamar giré mi visual, y terminé por sonrojarme, y es que siempre he pensado que Kurama se ve muy violable cuando esta enfermo.

Y si no fuera por que cada vez que esta así no quiere absolutamente nada referido al sexo ya le habría mordido el cuello.

-Hn- me levanté de la cama, la madre del zorro no estaba, así que tenía toda la cocina para tratar de hacer algo que sé por experiencia no se comería.

-Quiero comer un pastel de chocolate-

-Estas enfermo, comerás tostadas- dije, él me tiró la almohada a la cara, no es mi culpa que cuando yo estuve resfriado él me hubiese dejado "demasiado claro" que cuando estas así no puedes comer cosas pesadas; una por que no tienes ganas de comer y otra por que sólo quieres dormir.

-Pero yo quiero torta-

-Tu desayuno se reduce a unas tostadas con un vaso de jugo de naranja y miel, y remedios-

Se mordió la boca, los cabellos le cambiaron de tono, sus ojos me miraron mordazmente.

-¡Que quiero comer chocolate Hiei!-lastima que cada vez que el zorro se resfría se transforma en Youko Kurama por inercia y le cambia la personalidad.

Esta vez debí haber dicho algo muy pesado, por que el cambio fue demasiado temprano para mi gusto.

-Chocolate entonces…-bufé rendido, y es que en este estado yo no puedo ni siquiera dar mi opinión.

-Miserable baka odioso kitsune- dije, y cuando ingrese a la cocina me encontré con el dilema de que yo no sabía hacer tortas; ¡como demonios quería que hiciera una torta!

_-Siempre que no sepas hacer algo toma el libro que esta en el primer cajón_-Recordé algo que me había dicho el kitsune para el cumpleaños de su madre-_Es un libro verde, te dice todo lo que debes de hacer para un platillo especial, ¡es mágico Hiei!-_ hice exactamente eso, me fui al primer cajón que encontré.

-Cubiertos-

Siguiente cajón.

-Platos-

Siguiente…

-Individuales-

¡Donde estaba ese dichoso libro!

Otro…

-Harina, chocolate, huevos, crema, polvos de hornear-esto me sonaba de alguna parte; les saqué por acto reflejo, quizás les necesitase después.

-Libro verde, libro verde- repetía como una grabadora; de repente y sin pedirlo un flash se me cruzó y me tembló-literalmente- la boca; ahora que recuerdo había un libro verde en el cuarto del kitsune; así que me dirigí a la habitación para buscarle; aunque eso quisiese decir enfrentar a Youko, o escuchar la típica frase del zorro de "Ya no quiero, ahora quiero esto"; lástima que cuando ingresé a la habitación y vi a Kurama haciendo algo con una tijera mi paciencia se había ido por el drenaje.

Y si lo pienso, estaba de muy mal humor y demasiado temprano para mi gusto.

-¡Que demonios haces Kurama!-grité, él me volvió a fulminar, luego cambió su rostro a uno triste apunto de llorar, yo me quede callado esperando a que se le pasase el ataque de llanto.

-¡Me aburría!; ¡necesitaba hacer algo!... así que tome este libro…-

-Me hubieses dicho que querías hacer aviones de papel, pero ¡con el libro de cocina!-

-Es que me dio mucha pereza ir por mi cuaderno- debería de anotarme en algún lugar de mi cabeza que cuando el zorro esta enfermo además de ser indeciso, e irritable, es flojo.

-Kurama tu cuaderno esta al "final" de la cama-

-Tenía que moverme y me daría frío- muy bien, ya no había nada que hacerle, debería de probar la magia, o la inspiración.

Mejor me arriesgo a otra cosa.

-Oye zorro-

-¿Si?- ahora sonreía, quien lo entiende, yo no, si alguien puede entenderlo llame al teléfono de la casa 2-951377 para darme la fórmula mágica, me encuentro entre las seis y nueve de la tarde; no saben como me arreglarían la vida.

-¿Cómo hago tu dichosa torta?-

-¿No usaste el libro?-

¡Por inari!; ¿¡es que se hace el idiota o en verdad las neuronas se le van a bailar cuando esta enfermo!?

-Kurama, el libro lo tienes tú-

-¡Verdad!, espera-

-¿Qué?-

-Toma, atrápalo- mis manos sujetaron de inmediato un avión de papel amarillo, al abrirlo me tope con la imagen de una torta.

-Me hubieses pasado el libro-

-Nop-

Rendido, con un dolor de cabeza horrible volví a la cocina. Desdoblé el papel.

.

"_Para hacer una torta de chocolate"_

_Ingredientes:_

_2 cucharitas de margarina sin sal _

_2 tazas y media de azúcar_

_4 huevos_

_2 cucharaditas de vainilla_

_1 cucharadita de sal_

_1 cucharadita de polvo para hornear._

_3 tazas de harina_

_2 tazas de agua tibia_

_100 grs. de cacao en polvo (7 cucharadas)_

_1 tableta de chocolate de taza (al microondas por 1 minuto y medio)_

_1 lata de leche condensada_

_._

-Muy bien estas cosas creo que están- dije, fui sacando poco a poco cada uno de los ingredientes que estaban anotados, y aquellos que no estaban los reemplazaba con algo similar en apariencia; soy un demonio, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa cocinar; puedo perfectamente hacer una torta para el kitsune; y le obligaría a tragarse la comida aunque no le gustase o luego me dijese que quería otra cosa.

-Una torta no puede conmigo-exclamé con sorna, tenía todo sobre la mesa, asi que seguí leyendo; de paso me cambie la polera por una camiseta blanca para que Kurama no me reclamase por que he manchado su "maravillosa ropa" con chocolate.

_Para hacer la torta…_

_Se bate la mantequilla hasta que este cremosa_

Miré la mezcla, estaba bastante cremosa para mi gusto, al menos no parecía agua, era como la textura que quedaba en las sopas que hacía el zorro.

_Se le agrega el azúcar poco a poco, se le colocan los huevos y la vainilla_.

-Todo junto, no tengo paciencia ahora para dedicarme mucho-

_Se disuelven el chocolate en el agua tibia y se va agregando a la mezcla alternando con la harina. Se hornea a 350º por 50 minutos a 1 hora._

-No prenderé esa cosa- no iba a rebajarme a pretender el horno con esos palillos endemoniados que se me quebraban cada vez que los pasaba por esa horrible cerilla, simplemente hice una pequeña flama y comencé a calentar el horno, para cuando terminé, la torta, o lo que fuese se veía muy bien.

Quizás debería tratar de hacer más cosas dulces para mi más tarde.

Saqué una bandeja de la cocina y le serví "lo más decente que pude" en un plato la torta y me fui al cuarto del zorro.

Y si no se comía la dichosa torta se la metería en la boca a cucharadas.

-Kitsune- dije, él me quedo mirando.

No sé que tenía mi imagen para que me estuviese viendo con ojos de cordero degollado, con las manos en la boca y mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Acaso era tan raro verme al lado de la puerta sosteniendo una bandeja con el desayuno?

-Hiei-

Quizás si era raro…

-¿Qué me ves?- dije, dejé la bandeja a un lado, él me agarró de la mano y me comenzó a besar el cuello.

-¿Hiciste todo esto para mi!?-

Con que eso era.

-No soy un inútil Kurama-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que "sabías" cocinar?-

-Nunca lo preguntaste-

A diferencia de lo que pensé el zorro se comió toda la torta, ¡toda!, no me dejo ni siquiera una miga para que yo la probara.

-¡Gracias!-

-Kurama- señalé al pedazo que aún tenía en un tenedor, pero él me volvió a fulminar.

-Es "mía" Hiei-

Bufe, y le miré con odio.

-Ojala te indigestes- exclamé, él volvió a hacer un puchero.

En verdad que no entiendo los cambios de personalidad por los que pasa al estar resfriado.

Luego de un rato me metí en la cama del zorro, al ser demonio un resfrío humano no me hace nada tan grave como a Kurama; al mirarle me di cuenta de que había empezado a temblar y yo no sabía que hacer para que dejase de hacer eso. Le tape más, pero por alguna extraña razón el zorro se acercaba más y más a mi persona.

-Kitsune-

-Tengo frío- dijo, y se apegó a mi cuerpo.

-Oye-

-Estas muy calientito Hiei-

-No lo estoy, soy un demonio de fuego Kurama-

-¡Serás mi termo!, ¡calienta un poco la camita esta muy helada!- oh rayos; ¡yo no uso los poderes para calentar camas!

-Kurama pídele a tu madre que te ponga una estufa cuando vuelva-

-¡Calienta la cama Hiei!-

Lo que tendría que hacer para que dejase de transformase en youko, ¡por inari!

-Hn…- lo hice sólo un poco.

-Eres mi calefactor portátil-le fulminé, cuando él me jaló en contra suyo y se colaba entre medio de la camiseta y mis piernas quede esclavizado a su cuerpo, en una pose muy dolorosa e incomoda para mi gusto.

Lastima que cuando traté de alejarle ya se había quedado dormido.

-Como te odio-

_Nota mental de Hiei:_

_Si Kurama esta resfriado no hagas nada por él, para que te deje de molestar es mejor ser su estufa._

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

Debido al tiempo en que no actualicé, cambie el orden de los cortitos para que leyesen ahora uno largo y luego uno más simple.

Espero les haya gustado.

_**Con amor para:**_

Kitty_Wolf, nejito, ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-, Aruyn, Sakura-chan05, En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou, VampireDarkRogueWind, Cirseestrella, Roronoa Minamino y Mello.

* * *

.

…_**Bella damisela yo quiero tu amor…**_

…_**Linda damisela ven dame tu amor…**_

_**Si te soy sincero bajaste mis defensas**_

_**¿Será fantasía o será realidad?**_

**_._**

-Tactics-

(Samurai x)

Interpretación al español por Dualkey


	9. noveno cortito

_**Caramelos de menta y limón**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, este fick es sólo una manera de pasar el rato.

No esta hecho con fines de lucro y amenos que un comentario sea lucrativo seguirá siendo escrito de una fan para otros fans.

_**Notas:**_

Muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios, les contaré que me gustó mucho esta manera de redactar tramas, evita pensar grandes cosas, y aparte me emociono escribiendo.

Tengo muchas ideas para estos dos, pero por el momento me dedico a terminar los que ya tengo, pues, nada me gustaría más que ver en mi página de fiction que digan "completos; lastima que el tiempo no este a mi favor, pero ahora en vacaciones podré ponerme a escribir como quiera, quizás no actualizar pero si tener las continuaciones listas.

Noveno capítulo, y ya casi llegamos al final.

Hablando de otra cosa, gracias de todo corazón a quienes prendieron una velita, no saben como me sirvió.

Nos veremos luego, en la última actualización de este fick, por allí los primeros días de diciembre.

* * *

.

"_**Noveno cortito"**_

_**.  
**_

**-Habitación de Shuishi Minamino, 8:00 pm-**

Kurama siempre se las arreglaba para salirse con la suya y si no sabía que hacer para logras sus propósitos entonces le pedía consejos mágicos y divinos a su otro yo cuando no estaba Hiei, ¿por qué?, simple, por que Youko era otro que siempre se las arreglaba para obtener lo que quería del korime. Y en la ecuación, Kurama más Youko planeando cosas para una tarde donde ellos saliesen favorecidos el resultado siempre era una noche "caliente" con Hiei.

Y esa noche, precisamente quería un consejo, por que ¿Cómo le pides a un korime de fuego que odia a los ninges, y es antisocial con todas sus letras ir a tu baile de graduación?

_-Haber, explícamelo de nuevo-_ dijo Youko en su mente, Kurama rodó los ojos, ¡ya era la quinta vez que le explicaba lo que quería!

-Quiero que mi pareja de baile sea Hiei, pero ¿Cómo se lo pido?-

En la ecuación Hiei yendo al baile de graduación no existía, y eso era tan imposible como que Keiko faltase a la escuela.

_-¿Ya le explicaste que es un baile de graduación?-_

-Si le pronunció la frase "baile de graduación" seguro sale espantado cual cuervo- si, en la ecuación Hiei con traje era excitante, así como Hiei tomándole de la cintura o sobando más allá de la entre pierna con la tela de su pantalón cuando bailasen.

Lastima que en primera Hiei odia las formalidades, y segunda no sabe que es bailar.

_-¿Y si le enseñas_?-

-Ilumíname- Youko era un genio, y arreglar este problema era igual a nada. ¿Por qué?

Por que su mente trabajaba tan velozmente que ya tenía la respuesta al problema de Shuishi. ¡Pero es que a él debían de darle un novel!, ¡un premio a ser el salvador del mundo del pelirrojo!

_-Mira podemos hacer algo loco-_ hacer algo loco…con Youko eso ¿se traducía en que?, ¿En jugarle una mala broma al korime?. ¿En obligarlo por las malas?, ¿En decirle que era la boda de Yukina con Kazuma y que si él bailaba ellos no se casarían?

-No me digas, ya sé que se te ocurrió-

_-Ilústrame, por que si ya sabes que te diré supongo que me ahorraré tus chillidos de "ayúdame, ayúdame, no se que hacer para que salga conmigo"-_

Si somos sinceros en el fondo no tenía idea de que le diría Youko, pero no estaba de más intentar adivinar. Y las ideas de Youko al ser siempre "extremas" se reducían a Kurama en peligro.

O la mayoría de las veces habían sido así.

-Se te ocurrió simular que me han secuestrado, y que me tienen prisionero en no se qué parte del salón del colegio, que por esas casualidades de la vida esta iluminado con luces rojas y oscuras; y que mi captor es un masoquista solitario, entonces Hiei debe de ir a buscarme; pero espera no será tan fácil, ¡por que tiene miles de titanes y no sé que más monstruos que evitaran que me rescate de las manos de mi captor!, y cuando haya lanzado su dragón negro y haya de paso quemado a los humanos que estaban conmigo en el "supuesto castillo" recién allí bailará conmigo por que Hiei es Hiei, y no hace esas cosas en un lugar publico, mucho menos frente a un vejete masoquista-

_-Kurama-_

-¿Mmm?-

_-Eso es ser enfermo de la cabeza-_ demonios… de acuerdo, no sabía, pero no estaba de más intentarlo.

_-En realidad había pensado ser directo e ir al grano- _

-O sea, quieres que le diga algo como "Hiei, hoy es una noche muy importante para mi, y quiero pasarla contigo, pero hay un detallito que en verdad no es tan importante debes usar terno, sonreír, sacarte unas fotografías y bailar en frente de un salón con muchos humanos dulces acaramelados y el doble de rosas que yo…ah pero olvidaba agregar que las parejas homosexuales son mal miradas, así que durante el baile no podremos besarnos por que esta en juego mi reputación, además de los insultos seguro te criticaran por tu estatura, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con unas cuantas botellas de alcohol en el cuerpo, por que cuando uno esta borracho no sabe ni que esta viendo así que no deberás preocuparte, entonces…¿querrías ir conmigo?-

_-Estas perdido si esa es tu carta de presentación-_

-Por eso- cielos con este pelirrojo.

_-Kurama sólo déjale una nota, ¿a Hiei le gustan los juegos de buscar cosas verdad?-_

-Si, es un ladrón, obvio que le gustan esas cosas-

_-Bueno, escribe una nota que diga algo como lo que voy a dictarte-_

Si esta nota no le salvaba el pellejo entonces no sabía que lo haría.

* * *

**-Cuarto de Shuishi Minamino, diez minutos para las diez de la noche-**

Hiei Jaganshi siempre se las arreglaba para llegar donde Kurama en el momento menos indicado, ¿no me creen?, bueno, resulta que siempre llegaba cuando o Kurama estaba estudiando o simplemente no estaba en su habitación. Y esa noche no era la excepción, por que al ingresar por la ventana y al caer sobre la cama del zorro halló el cuarto vació.

-¿Kurama?-

Quizás si le hubiese dicho hace dos días que tenía ganas de ver una película en la caja mágica a su lado esa noche quizás Kurama estaría, y también le habría recibido con uno de sus ataques cursis y acaramelados. Pero dejemos en claro un punto, Hiei Jaganshi no es un romántico, así que ver una película con el zorro y un pote de esas cosas cubiertas de miel no era tener una cita romántica, ni mucho menos era demostrarle al otro que le había echado de menos durante las misiones de Mukuro en el Makai.

Sólo podríamos decir que le hizo falta sus constantes "te quiero" o "su apariencia zorruna"

-No esta- se estiró en las frazadas de la cama y cual no fue su sorpresa al vislumbrar un papel de cuadernillo pegado al techo de la habitación.

Al tomarle con una de sus manos se quedo perdido en la letra del zorro, si Hiei hubiese sabido que Kurama había estado casi una hora divagando donde ponerla para que él la viera seguro quemaba la alcoba, pero vamos, ¡Kurama era un genio!, y gracias a la habilidad de Youko de lavar cerebros había encontrado el mejor lugar para que el korime la encontrase.

_-"He escondido un tesoro de más de mil años de antigüedad en el salón de baile de mi escuela, pero para poder hallarlo debes de portar los siguientes objetos y seguir las pistas que te indicaré_"

Un juego…hace siglos que no jugaba nada con Kurama.

Pero, espera…¿y si era una trampa?, ¿no celebraban nada importante ese día verdad?

Su cabeza le decía que si, que estaba olvidando algo, que quizás le iban a tomar el pelo, pero su cuerpo estaba extasiado con la idea de ese juego, pues si hacemos la comparación Hiei Jaganshi es como un cuervo. ¿Por qué un cuervo?, por que si había algo que le gustase más que Kurama, más que el helado y su hermana eran las cosas valiosas, y como los cuervos las cosas brillantes le llamaban como la miel a las palomitas de maíz.

_-Dentro de un cajón de mi armario hay un traje a tu medida color azul cobalto, una camisa y zapatos, si quieres el tesoro debes de ir presentable, por que no esta en un lugar cualquiera_-

Un terno….¡con un demonio que odiaba los ternos!.

Se vio en la disyuntiva, pero si visualizaba su futuro, si usaba ese traje seguro Kurama estaría relamiéndose los labios, por que era de conocimiento mundial que al zorro le fascinaban los hombres con ternos, y Hiei sabía que se veía bien con ternos.

Se colocó el traje, mirándose en el espejo del cuarto del zorro pensó que estaba bien, puesto que no era ni muy llamativo ni muy sencillo.

Pasó a la indicación dos de la nota, y al leerla no pudo más que fruncir el seño.

¿Se supone eran indicaciones para que?, ¿un matrimonio, una cena?, que el sepa el que le dijeran de manera textual _"Pasa a una florería que queda cerca de mi casa, Yusuke te estará esperando, la misión es dura así que pensé en que tuvieses refuerzos, pide rosas blancas, las rojas no servirán"_

-Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra- ¡Las flores no cuadraban!, por que si fuese misión daría lo mismo la vestimenta y daría lo mismo las pinches rosas, pero el zorro es raro, y si lo pensaba con detenimiento, sin ver claro la letra de Kurama y la carta impregnada con ese aroma embriagante de su perfume, seguro podría usar la cabeza como se debía; quizás no era misión, quizás era una de esas cenas importantes que tenía el kitsune, y siendo como es él no se había atrevido a pedirle que le acompañara, ¿acaso creía que le diría que no?; vaya estúpido; pero no podía negar que le habría dicho que no, ¡obvio que le diría que no si era para juntarse con más humanos!, salir con él a solas era una cosa, pero salir en grupo…no, ¡ni pensarlo!.

Dejó la nota en el piso, y cerró los ojos. Bueno, si para obtener el tesoro debía de hacer cada cosa "insoportablemente humana" de la nota entonces no le quedaba de otra, ¿Por qué?, por que su más grande mal es la curiosidad.

Y si, aunque lo negase en publico Hiei Jaganshi es curioso, y hubo muchas ocasiones para comprobarlo, especialmente las veces que se quedó con el zorro a solas y en un baño.

Al terminar las indicaciones salió de la habitación, no entendía por que la "o-diosa nota" le exigía salir por la puerta del comedor como un humano más, y él que adorada salir por la ventana no podría esta vez, al abrir la puerta y poner un pie en la calle experimentó una mano posarse en su hombro.

-Creo que te hace falta algo- al escuchar su voz no pudo más que quedarse como piedra.

Y al girar la cara sintió que toda la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas. ¡Y ella como demonios sabía que estaba haciendo!

-Si, así esta mucho mejor- se miró el pecho y sobre este yacía…

-¿Una rosa?-

-Te queda muy bien cariño, ¡si te vez como todo un príncipe!- estúpidas flores, y estúpidos humanos, ¿Qué no podían relacionar nada más que con flores?-

-Como si fuera tan importante este día- dijo, y Shiori le miró con rabia.

-¡Es importante, métetelo en la cabeza y a la primera que la embarres hoy te haré dormir con los perros!-

-….-

-Entiende, es importante, no cualquiera tiene este privilegio, y si mi hijo te dejo aquella nota a ti es por que debes de ser especial para él-

-Hn- luego de esa experiencia fuera de serie se dirijo a la florería, en efecto, Yusuke estaba allí, y traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola-

-¿Rojas o blancas?-

-Blancas- recibió el ramo, y el otro le quedó mirando, hasta donde él sabía Yusuke no era de aquellos que miraba mucho a las personas, a menos claro que tuviese ahora el poder de derretir caras y por eso se le quedaba mirando embobado.

-Yusuke-

-Dime-

-¿Sabes de que trata el juego de hoy?, Kurama sólo me dejo una nota extraña-

-Pues- hizo memoria en algo, a si, Kurama le había dicho su plan para engañar al korime, ¿Qué era lo que debía de decirle?; era algo como que había una gema valiosísima en el colegio pero no lograba recordar el nombre del tesoro, era algo como sernite, ternite…demonios, ¡no recordaba el nombre!.

¿Y por que debía de seguir él con la broma?, mejor era decirle que le estaban tomado el pelo como a un gran idiota. ¡si eso era mucho más divertido!

-¿Y bien?-

-La gema se llama Turmalina, pero…

-¿La que?-

-El tesoro que esta escondido en el colegio se llama Turmalina-

-¿Y el pero?-

-Es que no esta en el colegio Hiei, Kurama te esta tomando el pelo con una broma-

-¡QUE!-

-¿No te preguntaste por que te hizo usar todas esas cosas?, ¿a poco sabes que día es hoy?-

-No, y no me interesa- que Kurama le había engañado, eso era una canallada, y él no estaba para canalladas, lo dejaría pagando, así como sonaba de feo.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A cualquier lado-

Le detuvo en seco.

-¿No te gustaría darle una cucharadita de su propia medicina Hiei?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Te explicaré de que trata esta joya para que te rías a costa suya, la Turmalina es una gema color verde mar, representa el amor oculto de dos personas-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Hiei, ¿te has percatado que Kurama nunca te ha presentado como pareja, que nunca te invita a nada que tenga que ver con ello siquiera cuando salimos en grupo?-

-Hn-

-Dime Hiei, ¿recuerdas una vez, sólo una vez en que te haya llevado a algo de su colegio, una fiesta, un paseo o al menos sugerido que vayas como su novio y no como un amigo que no tiene donde quedarse por que sus padres están de viaje?-

-No-

No era que no se hubiese percatado, solo hacia que no le llamaba la atención, pero si, si hacia memoria, frente al grupo de los tanteis eran "pareja", pero si era referido al mundo humano él era un amigo más.

¿Acaso…al zorro le avergonzaba eso?

No, eso no era posible…pero…¿Qué otra explicación había?

-Mira, a lo que vas se llama "baile de graduación" y es un tradición que se este con pareja, se baila lo que se antoje, se come, se bebe un poco; lo "normal para un humano" es que la pareja sea una mujer, pero tu y yo bien sabemos que ustedes son homosexuales, para un humano el que tu hijo sea homosexual es la mayor vergüenza hasta ahora que puede existir, ahora, imagínate que vas al baile, Kurama te presentará como un amigo pero nada más, bailaran, y nada pasara entre ustedes mientras estén dentro del recinto del colegio, por que Kurama no hará nada más allá contigo estando bajo la mirada de los demás, por el contrario, una vez estén solos recién será el de siempre, pero yo pregunto, ¿te gustaría que pasase eso Hiei?.

Si Kurama hubiese sabido que Yusuke era mejor en lavar cerebros jamás le habría dado aquella misión, por que Yusuke era mejor con las palabras y a diferencia del demonio daba justo donde dolía. Y a Hiei le dolía que el zorro no le dijese las cosas como eran.

-Así que yo te propongo algo con lo que divertirte-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Alguna vez te ha dado un ataque de celos?-

* * *

**-Baile de graduación 12:00 pm-**

Eran las doce, ni un minuto más ni menos, algo estaba mal, pero no podía salir nada mal, ¡Yusuke le había jurado que no la embarraría! ; ¡y que seguiría su plan al pie de la letra!.

_-Tranquilo, ¿no te ha fallado nunca verdad?-_

-No, pero no llegan, ¡ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho!-

_-Ya, tranquilo, si Keiko esta relajada entonces tu con mayor razón de vez de estarlo_- una de las chicas del recinto se le acercó, le miró, era Keiko.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la niña.

-Nada-

-Si Yusuke me deja pagando lo degollaré con mis propias manos-

En ese instante escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, y al ver como dos chicos ingresaban por ella no pudo más que respirar profundo.

Hiei se veía muy bien, le gustó verle con el terno, ¡y que decir del ramo que traía en sus manos!

-Muy bien, recuerda verme después del baile-

-Hn-

Kurama no sabía, pero si pensaba que Hiei era estúpido entonces no le conocía para nada de bien. Hiei sabía comportarse y también sabía que hacer para embarrar las cosas.

-¿Ne, no te parece increíble el lugar Hiei?- Yusuke le había dicho que no se le despegara unos instantes para darle indicaciones, pero no podía negarlo, para ser un recinto humano era muy lujoso, ¡hasta las mesas tenían joyas y cosas por el estilo!

-Me pregunto cuanto me darán por esas cosas en el makai-

-Siempre pensando como ladrón-

-Hn-

A Kurama aquello no le pareció muy divertido, ¿Qué hacían?; ¡Yusuke no se despegaba del korime!

_-Tranquilo, ya viste, están solo admirando la loza-_

Si como no, admirando la loza…

Al otro lado, Yusuke reía, al parecer le decía algo en el oído al korime.

Justo cuando Kurama estuvo a punto de ir a verle Hiei se separó de Yusuke, traía rosas, pero no precisamente blancas, al contrario eran rojas.

Y las rosas rojas en un baile de graduación significaban que tú eras la persona más importante del mundo para quien te las daba; Kurama escuchó susurros, al parecer no se esperaban que Hiei fuese su pareja, ¡pero es que nadie se esperaría que su pareja fuese hombre!

-¿Llegué tarde?- espera, esto no estaba en sus planes, enseguida comenzó la música, los chicos se juntaron con sus parejas y ellos, quedaron en el medio del salón.

-No…llegaste bien-

-Sé que la nota decía que fueran blancas, pero ya no quedaban en la florería- con que era eso…

-¿Minamino san?- se giró, al parecer había varias chicas sin pareja, y siendo Hiei hombre supuso que no pensaron que fuese la suya.

-Dime- decidió seguir el hilo de la conversación para pensar en algo.

-Pues no es por ser grosera ni nada, pero al parecer no tienes pareja de baile-

-Si no te fijaste humana tonta su pareja de baile soy yo-

Pero no se esperaba a Hiei hablando así…

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Su novio-

Tampoco que dijera eso así como así…oh mierda, ¿Qué le había dicho Yusuke?, por que apenas dijo eso Yusuke rió, y no fue discreto al hacerlo. ¡Hiei no diría eso por su propia cuenta! ¿o si?

-¿Es eso cierto Minamino-san?; ¿tu eres de esos?- se percató de la reacción, tal y como le dijo yusuke al parecer los humanos no les agradaban los de su clase…

Pero más dolió que Kurama se quedase en silencio ante la pregunta…

_-Shuishi, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-_ la voz de youko habló en la cabeza del pelirrojo, no sabía como decirle que se había quedado perplejo, ¡obvio que quería decir que Hiei era su novio!, ¡y obvio que quería bailar con él!, si no, ¡para que demonios había planeado todo!-

_-Di algo, ¿viste la expresión de los ojos de Hiei cierto?, esto ya va más allá de la broma que hicimos-_

_-No me sale nada Youko-_

_-Di, "si", no puedes quedarte callado-_

No podía articula ninguna frase, y era simple, sólo debía decir "si, soy homosexual", pero la presencia de sus padres en el recinto no le dejaban hablar, y sus compañeros…¿se avergonzaría si lo decía?, ¿le dejarían de respetar?

_-No puedo creer que te estés preocupando de eso-_

_-Es que…Youko-_

_-Serás idiota, ¡mira los ojos de Hiei!, ¡lo estas lastimando con tu silencio Kurama!-_

-¿No dirás nada Kurama?- a diferencia de lo que pensó, Hiei no estaba siguiendo las reglas del juego.

-Yo…bueno…-

-Yusuke me lo dijo-

_Mierda…_

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que me estabas engañando, que es tu baile de fin de año, me preguntó por que nunca me presentas a nadie como tu novio, y sabes…no pude responderle nada, por que en realidad no sabía que decirle… -

-No yo no…-

-¿Así que la piedra que me querías dar era para amores que debes de ocultar por que esta en juego tu reputación eh?, como se llamaba, a si, Turmalina-

-Hiei la Turmalina no es sólo para eso, también es para…-

-¿Acaso importa eso?, No has respondido la pregunta, ¿soy o no tu novio?-

Silencio…

-¿Supongo que tu silencio me indica que no somos nada verdad?-

-Yo…-

_Eso no_

-No sé que estoy haciendo aquí-

-Hiei, yo, yo quiero…-

-¿Verme la cara de reverendo idiota?-

-¡No eso nunca Hiei!, sabes que no-

-No, ¡no sé Kurama!, si no puedes decir que soy tu pareja no sé que estoy haciendo aquí; ¿Por qué no me dijiste en primera que era tu fiesta de gala hoy?; ¡ni siquiera me lo dijiste y tuvo que venir y decírmelo Urameshi!-

-¡Creí que no me querrías acompañar Hiei!-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué aborrezco los lugares donde hay mucha gente?; ¿Por qué estas tradiciones para mi son meras estupideces Kurama?-

Sudó, se tapó la boca con las manos, en parte era así.

-Pensé que dirías eso Hiei-

-Kurama se nota que no me conoces para nada, si era importante para ti baka kitsune ¡obvio que te acompaño, pero claro, aún no confías en mi del todo!-

Guardó silencio, vislumbró el color zafiro en los ojos rubíes de Hiei, las cejas bajando, perdiendo brillo las cuencas del iris. La boca apretándose en señal de dolor.

-Yo…yo quiero, quiero bailar contigo Hiei-

-Me hubiese gustado Kurama, en serio, pero ya no será, ni hoy ni nunca- entonces vio como el otro se giró.

Le agarró la mano antes de que se fuera.

Hiei detuvo sus pasos.

El salón estaba en silencio, y la chica miraba como todas las demás.

-Eres mi novio; ¡eso no lo cambiaría por nada Hiei!- los ojos de Kurama brillaban, se sonrojaba, aunque cualquiera lo haría si estaba bajo las miradas de casi cien humanos.

-Sé que hoy me pasé de la raya, ¡pero te juro que la nota no era para tomarte el pelo!, solo no sabía como decírtelo, me daba pena, yo…perdona; ¿Qué hago ahora Hiei?-

El otro no respondió, sólo le fulminó con su mirada.

-No quiero escucharte-

-Hiei-

-¡Suéltame baka!-

-¡No quiero!, ¡si lo hago tengo el presentimiento que no te volveré a ver!-

-¡Y lejos de la realidad no estas de hecho!- del otro lado del salón Yusuke se reía disimuladamente, Keiko le miró con duda, ¿Yusuke no se reiría así como así verdad?, ¡si la escena que tenía al frente le acongojaba el corazón hasta a ella que le daban cierta repelencia los homosexuales!-

-¡Yusuke de que te ríes!-

-De la cara de Kurama, ¡Si Hiei le esta jugando una broma!, estaba harto de que el zorro siempre se divirtiese a costa suya, yo solo le di una idea-

-¡¿Y se puede saber que idea se te ocurrió?!-

-Pero si la estas viendo Keiko-

-No me digas que…-

_Sonrisa pepsodent por parte de Yusuke…_

-Condenado mazoku-

-Igual te quiero Keiko-

En el centro Kurama le aprisionó más la mano, dolió, y al tratar de soltarse experimentó como el zorro le jaló en contra suya con fuerza.

Y justo, al tratar de seguir la frase experimentó como el otro le aprisionaba los labios.

Le estaba dando un beso en frente de ellos…

Se quedo perplejo, ¿correspondía o no el beso?, ¿Qué debería de hacer?, las manos del zorro le atajaron la espalda, y a diferencia suya tenía los ojos cerrados, Kurama no le miraba, pero no movía su lengua por que él no estaba correspondiéndole.

_-Por favor…correspóndeme…por favor-_escuchó un susurró salir de los labios del zorro, se dejó llevar, y al experimentar la lengua, suave y luego rápida del otro le dio lo mismo seguir interpretando nada.

Kurama le sostenía de la espalda con una fuerza que supo, no podría irse tan fácilmente, aunque la verdad era que ya no quería hacer nada de nada.

Y al finalizar el beso, el otro le miró.

-Yo te amo, ¿si no porque crees que te pediría todas estas cosas?-

-Kurama yo…-

-Si no, ¿Por qué trataría de hacer algo para sorprenderte?, ¿Por qué me inventaría alguna manera de llamar tu atención?-

-Kitsune-

-Y si, ¡soy homosexual!, ¡y que me vengan a decir algo en mi noche de gala, es mi felicidad y tú eres mi pareja!, ¡grítenlo, Shuishi Minamino es marica y que!-

-Kitsune, eres tan predecible, ¡si sabía que dirías eso si te lo ponía de esa manera!-

Hiei comenzó a reía demasiado fuerte…

Se sonríe…eso quería decir que_…_

_-Mierda, Shuishi algo me dice que nos vieron la cara de idiota-_

-¿Eh?-

-¡Caíste Kurama!, ¡no puedo creer que cayeras con ese dialogo de telenovela!-

-¡QUE!-

-Hubieses visto tu cara kitsune, ¡seguro me daban mil yenes en el makai por ella!-

-¡Hiei más te vale decirme que esta pasando!-

-Yo no lo haré, ¡Yusuke tienes el video!-

-¡Video!-

-Kurama te veías tan desolado, dios, ¡mi estomago!, en serio, hasta me daba remordimiento seguir con la broma, pero ¡tu comenzaste con una broma yo solo cambie la idea del guión! –

-Apostamos a que podía hacerte ver que yo soy lo más importante para ti, ¡mira que si lo logré!, ¡y cada vez que hagas algo en mi contra te sobornaré con el video!, ¡para recordarte lo miserable que te veías cuando me enoje contigo!-

-¡Yusuke voy a matarte!-

Entonces Hiei le tomó de la mano.

-¿No estábamos aquí para un baile Kitsune?-

-Eh, si pero…¡ahhhh!, ¡vas a bailar conmigo!-

-Que pregunta más estúpida, haber Yusuke déjalo claro al resto-

-Claro, claro-

-¡Hiei!-

-¡Que!, ¡únicamente quiero que les quede claro a la tropa de trepadoras de tu curso que tu eres mío hoy!-

-¡Y mañana, y pasado, y las noches que le seguirán!-

-¡Cállate Yusuke!, te juro que esta me las pagas-

-¡Cuando quieras mi amor!-

Luego de eso comenzó la música, y el zorro estaba como hipnotizado, ¡Hiei si sabía bailar!

_-Shuishi-_

_-Dime Youko-_

_-Para la próxima, dile mejor las cosas, así te evitas este tipo de escenas-_

_-Es la mejor idea que has tenido hasta ahora Youko._

_-Cuando quieras cariño-_

_-Cállate-_

_.  
_

Nota para mi mismo:

Nunca subestimes a Hiei, él es un demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Y nunca le pidas un favor a Yusuke.

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

No puedo parar de reírme, ¿les gusto?, ¡espero que sí!, mis disculpas por estar tantos meses ausente, nos veremos en diciembre.

¿Y ahora quien trata mal a quien?

_**Siguiente capítulo: Décimo cortito (final)**_

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Kitty_wolf, Aruyn, angg, ReScUe-CoLuPtOr, VampireDarkRogueWind, Kitsune1818, Sakura-chan05, nejito; twinipuu.

* * *

…_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe…  
…Si pudiera ser tú Dios…  
…Que salvarte a ti mil veces…  
…Puede ser mi salvación…**_

-Héroe-

Enrique Iglesias


	10. Décimo cortito

_**Caramelos de menta y limón**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los usé para divertirme un rato, y espero que ustedes también se hayan divertido, este fick fue de mis preferidos por que me trajo muy buenos ratos.

_**Notas:**_

Y ¡tan…tan!; ¡Hemos llegado al final!, ¡espero les haya gustado mucho este fick a lo largo de su trayectoria!, sé que me demoré mucho pero ya llegamos a la última entrega y como dicen todo lo bueno debe acabar, espero les guste el desenlace.

Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron, a quienes a pesar de todo siguieron leyendo y no me dejaron sola, a ellos de todo corazón gracias.

* * *

"_**Décimo cortito"**_

_**.**_

Ser humano era difícil además de frustrante, bueno, es que desde su humilde punto de vista parecía difícil, ¿Quién aguantaría todo lo que debían de hacer para sobrevivir?; estaba clarísimo que él no.

Ser humano era igual a lavar, planchar, trabajar, estudiar, y otras cosas que ni siquiera recordaba; mientras que al ser demonio tu vida se reducía a tener pareja, robar y un lugar para pasar la noche, vamos, ¡si era la vida perfecta!, en especial para alguien que se podía acostumbrar a ser vago durante más de seis meses. Aunque si lo pensaba seis meses del Makai era igual a seis meses sin hacer nada, y ello era aburrido, mientras que seis meses humanos podía mandarlo a un centro asistencial por estrés y cansancio, al final, si lo meditaba, resultaba que ni una ni la otra le gustaban para nada; pero lo bueno de "no saber nada de nada de los humanos" eran las ventajas que podía obtener de aquella frase, por que al ser demonio tenías cientos de excusas para librarte de las tareas de la casa.

Y una de sus favoritas era decirle al kitsune cosas como "no se hacer eso, ustedes son raros", "¿Kurama que es un tenedor?", ¿Qué las toallas se podían quemar con la estufa?

Hiei sabía que en verdad sólo se aprovechaba de la situación, y que Kurama siendo tan "zorro" también sabía aquello. Pero, ¿Por qué el kitsune siendo tan inteligente seguía con esa vida?; ¿Qué acaso no era mejor que se quedaran en el makai y punto?. Pero volvamos a repetir un punto, Hiei no es romántico, no tiene sueños rosas ni cree en príncipes o cuentos de hadas, quizás sólo le afectaba el estar viviendo con el kitsune ese año, pero el sólo pensar en Kurama estando en su casa le hacia palpitar el corazón. ¡Seguro era más divertido que quedarse en ese mundo humano!; ¿y si le decía eso?.

Si como no, Kurama era tan dependiente de Shiori como de sus compañeros de clase, y el solo imaginar que aceptaría irse a vivir al makai con él le daba un ataque de risa.

_-Pero no estaría de más preguntar_- se dijo, se estiró en la cama del zorro, quedó mirando el techo, Kurama llevaba ya –según su conteo mental- dos horas tratando de terminar con las tareas del instituto.

-Kitsune- le interrumpió, el pelirrojo ni le miró. –Vaya con este zorro- se quedo en un punto de su rostro, Kurama estaba pegado a la pc, escribiendo con una velocidad endemoniada lo que parecía ser su testamento, o lo que fuera.

-Kitsune- sin respuesta otra vez, vena naciendo de su frente, sentía la sangre acumularse gota gota y que explotaría de rabia si no le ponía atención. Era de esos días donde el aburrirse le provocaba un ataque infantil, donde necesitaba que le mimaran o le dejaran algo que hacer por que si no empezaría a quemar las cortinas o a prender velitas como loco solo por tener algo que hacer.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- exclamó, le había costado más que todas las lagrimas del makai decir eso, Kurama le miró, o él creyó que le había mirado, la verdad fue que se levantó y busco uno de los tantos libros de su estantería y se volvió a sentar.

-Tú lo quisiste- susurró, el kitsune esta vez si que le puso atención.

-¿Eh?- lastima que para cuando había girado para contestarle a Hiei el otro había cortado la luz con el poder del jagan.

-¡HIEI!- tarde, era lo ventajoso de ser demonio, podías controlar lo que querías si eras telépata, a excepción de la ira de un zorro de casi mil vidas y que tenía una tarea sin guardar por que al muy pelotudo se le olvido apretar la opción de los cambios antes.

-Tu culpa-

-¡No tenia guardado el archivo!-

-¿Y ami que!-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- escuchar gritar a Kurama era…martirizante, acababa de encontrar un punto en contra a la existencia demoníaca, que se triplicaban los sonidos, y eso quería decir que quedaría con una migraña para toda la tarde.

Kurama se tiró sobre la mesa, Hiei creyó que quedaría allí tirado cual gusano, hasta que escuchó los golpes de la cara del otro en contra de la mesa del pupitre.

-¡Estas loco, ni que fuera gran perdida Kurama!-

-Es para dos días y no alcanzo a terminarlo, ¡ahhhhhhhhh!- y si lo pensaba, lo otro ventajoso de ser demonio es que podías controlar el estrés y esos detalles pequeñitos como perder trabajos no eran importantes.

-Kurama-

-¿Queeee?- el kitsune le miró con ojitos de cordero degollado, el verde resaltaba por sobre lo sonrojado de las mejillas, y le miraba como diciendo "abrázame o dime que alcanzaré a terminarlo"

-¿Tienes más cosas que hacer o me puedo seguir aburriendo cual ostra?- Hiei estaba raro, el zorro se preocupo, ¿no tenía fiebre o si?, ¿se habría comido algo malo?, ¡a ya sé, no comió nieve dulce y por eso estaba así de amable!

-Tengo prueba mañana, un trabajo de arte, una composición y algo para fotografía- muy bien, eran para él puros garabatos, ¿Qué eran todas esas cosas?; siendo demonio esas palabras no existían.

Al final optó por quedarse callado, presentía que si decía algo como "Ayudarlo" terminaría en graves problemas.

Ya se imaginaba que Kurama hasta lo usaría de muñeca, y bueno, no estaba tan lejos de la realidad en todo caso.

-¡Podrías ayudarme en fotografía!-

-¿Qué!-

-Si, ya que por tu culpa me quede sin informe y mi pc esta quemada deberás ayudarme en al menos dos tareas!-

Buena la que había armado, miró al frente, las opciones para escapar eran pocas, si contaba con que en el primer piso estaba Shiori entonces no podía salir por la puerta, y con Kurama en ese estado de estrés no podría tirarle la espada para distraerlo. Por ende le quedaba la ventana del cuarto, y la del baño.

Si, la mejor opción en ese minuto era la del baño.

-Ya regreso-

A Kurama se le pasó un rayo por la cabeza.

-Ni te atrevas a ir al baño-

-¿Ah?- y para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía un zorro amarrándole a la cama, sacándole la camiseta y poniéndolo en una pose muy…indecorosa.

-¡Kurama que significa esto!- gritó, y el zorro no pudo más que reírse como loco, ¡si Hiei era perfecto cuando se trataba de estas cosas!

-Mira, sabes que son las fotos así que no te hagas el que no, el tema que me toco es un poco violento, pero son sólo representaciones Hiei, si te amarro esta pierna por acá, y te pongo una venda negra en los ojos creo que se verá bien, si, me gusta, ¡Ah si me dan ganas de tirarme encima!-

-Más te vale decirme que te toco-

-Nop- si lo pensaba, lo ventajoso de ser demonio era que podías leer la mente de los humanos, y al ser telépata eso no era problema, muy bien, que el kitsune crea lo que quiera, pero igual terminaría descubriéndolo; dejo que su jagan le leyera la mente y tembló literalmente.

Guardo silencio, Kurama hacia miles de click y flash con la cámara y él estaba ido.

-Kurama-

-¿Dime?-

-¿El pecado lujuria es ese tipo de lujuria o a otra lujuria?- al zorro casí se le cae la cámara de las manos.

-¡Me leíste la mente!, ¡Hiei Jaganshi!-

Y si hacía memoria era la primera vez que el otro lo llamaba por su nombre completo, así que no le quedo otra que quedarse callado y seguir la corriente.

_-Más te vale que sólo sean unos minutos- _pensó.

Kurama sonreía de oreja a oreja, miró las fotos, le gustaba la pose, en especial si la cara de Hiei estaba tan violable para la presentación, se le ocurrió una idea, ¿hacer las dos tareas al mismo tiempo era más rápido verdad?; ¿y si usaba esa pose para el cuadro de arte?, fue volando al armario, Hiei trató de quitarse las vendas pero terminó peor de enredado que antes.

_-¡Condenadas vendas_!- cuando el kitsune regresó traía una tela, pintura y miles de otras cosas que Hiei no supo definir exactamente.

-Mira, me ayudarás en dos tareas, en arte y fotografía; sólo serán unos minutos y temo decirte que en fotografía lo normal es poner censura, pero no quiero así que no te censuraré por que las quiero para mi deleite personal, pero en arte…-

-¿Qué necesitas hacer en arte?-

-Un…¿desnudo?-

Quiso morirse allí mismo, o mierda en lo que había caído por apagarle la luz un segundo, tendría que pensar mejor las cosas la próxima vez.

Pero para cuando sintió como el zorro le quitaba las vendas con los dientes volvió a temblar.

-¿No…podías hacerlo con las manos?-

-Tengo la cámara y la tela- si como no, como si fuese tan inocente, ¡de inocente no tenía nada!- y justo cuando quiso tomar una bocanada grande de aire el zorro comenzó a morderle el cuello, a lo que él tuvo que llevar para atrás su cabeza y evitar un gemido, para cuando escucho el detestable click se dio cuenta de que le había fotografiado en el instante cuando se mordía la boca, y enseguida escuchó el roce de un lápiz en la tela.

_-Mierda, no pudo haber logrado sacarla, no, claro que no_- pensó, pero él sabía que Kurama nunca se equivocaba en nada, así que la idea de creer que su rostro apunto de gemir no había salido en la cámara era pensar estúpidamente.

Sintió que el estomago se le revolvía, ¿era para una muestra?, ¿la verían…más humanos?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso kitsune?-

-Debo hacer un desnudo, pero es muy aburrido si tu cara no expresa nada Hiei, así que pensé en morderte para que tomaras algo de color-

-Demonio- y cuando quiso moverse el otro coló una mano en su pantalón, bajando de apoco por sus muslos hasta llegar a las rodillas.

-No me convenzo, ¿desnudo o semi-denudo?, me da la sensación como que te fueran a violar y no es la idea que tengo-

-Seria más fácil si me dijeras que se te ocurrió-

-Pues….quería retratarte en un orgasmo-

Silencio.

Cerró los ojos, y al experimentar como el otro le sacaba con los dientes el cierre tuvo que evitar las ganas de patearle.

-Shh, no es como si fuera la primera vez que hacemos esto Hiei-

-Si pero…-

-¿Te gusta esto?- la mano se coló bajo el boxer, sobando la carne de su miembro con fuerza y obligándole a morderse de nuevo la boca, a Kurama la expresión le encantó, esta vez Hiei no reprimió el gemido, y fue un deleite escucharle salir por esa boca, ¡y lo mejor de todo es que ya no necesitaba la cámara por que la había dejado en modo automático!, ¡por ende sacaba veinte a treinta fotografías por segundo y tendría seguro las mejores para escogerlas luego!.

-Ku…rama, ¿y la cámara?-

-La deje por allí, no te preocupes por ella- entonces, el zorro le desprendió del boxer, las manos de Hiei seguían atadas a las maderas de la cama así que no podía posarlas en el torso del kitsune ni para arañar, ni nada, ni siquiera para dejar salir lo caliente que se estaba poniendo. Mierda, eso quería decir que debía de verse en el dilema de gemir, y el odiaba gemir por que el sonido era vergonzoso. Pero al kitsune le fascinaba oírlo por que lo encendía.

-Estas poniéndote difícil Hiei, no estas cooperando-

-No puedo si estoy amarrado zorro-

-¿A sí?- el otro siguió masajeando y comenzó a llevar los dedos hasta la parte trasera, obligando a Hiei a levantar en parte las caderas con mucha fuerza y a arquear la espalda de golpe.

Kurama terminó por quitarle el boxer y los pantalones, la erección de Hiei era notoria, pero no era lo suficientemente grande como para llegar al orgasmo.

Se le ocurrió otra cosa.

Se subió a la cama, hasta llegar al nivel de su cara, y Hiei tuvo que evitar otro sonido cuando el zorro comenzó a morderle los labios y luego el cuello, bajando a los pectorales y los pequeños y rosáceos pezones de su torso, una capa de sudor le cubría frío, y sentía la fuerza de las piernas irse ante el tamaño y el peso de las de Kurama.

Sintió como poco a poco el miembro se endurecía más, y rojo, la cara sin poder contenerse cerró los ojos cuando el kitsune le mordió con más fuerza las tetillas.

-¿Y ahora…Kurama…que buscas?-

-Shhh- él sabía, el kitsune quería una expresión única, quería verle en el momento en que llegará el orgasmo, pero al parecer era más fácil que el zorro se calentara a que èl gimiera con esa potencia por que se apenaba en frente de la cámara.

Y él sabía que aunque no la estuviese usando que Kurama era listo, y seguro la había dejado por allí en modo automático.

-Te sacaré las vendas- enseguida, al sentir las manos libres tuvo que llevarse una a la boca y la otra la posó en la cabellera del kitsune cuando sintió los dientes clavarse en torno a su hombro y el sonido del cierre del otro bajarse.

Y luego, la textura de la lengua, la saliva al mojarle el hombro lo puso peor.

-Oh, mierda…-

-No, Hiei, no debes de tragártelo, debes dejarlo salir si no, no me servirá-

-Yo…mmm- Kurama percibió el roce del miembro de Hiei al erectarse más. Dejó de morderle, siguió a la tarea de volver a lamer, y con sus manos jugaba en la parte trasera, un dedo, dos, Hiei se arqueaba espantosamente, pero el zorro sabía que al otro le fascinaba que le hiciesen eso, entonces vislumbró la cara, sonrojada con una mano tapándose los ojos y la boca mordiéndose los labios.

El pecho respiraba enfermizamente, y las piernas yacían abiertas con el orgasmo claro a punto de explotar, ojos apretados a morir y la boca, fue un segundo pero quedo abierta para respirar, con la saliva bajando y las cejas entornadas.

Eso fue tan...

-¡Quédate allí no se te ocurra gemir ahora que lo tengo Hiei!- condenado kitsune, como si fuera tan fácil.

Y al escuchar el click se dio el lujo de gemir luego, y de llevarse él mismo una mano hasta su miembro, se percató de que Kurama no estaba dispuesto a liberarlo de aquel peso por que si no ya se lo haría metido, pero bueno, ¡si el zorro no haría nada pues él se libraría de aquel peso entonces!

-¿Hiei vas a…vas a masturbarte?-

-¡Ku…rama!…- y gimió, en su vida que había gemido así de fuerte, en su vida nunca había sentido el placer de masturbarse de esa manera, Kurama se relamió, y cambio el modo de automático a grabar.

-Si…eso se siente bien- Hiei llevaba una mano por su miembro y Kurama esta hipnotizado, bajaba y subía, y de sus labios caía saliva, ojos cerrado con las mejillas rojas y el aire caliente saliendo de sus labios.

Arqueaba el cuello, las tetillas se movían, se dejaba ver las costillas y el bello púbico de manera que el zorro se relamía. O dios, ambos habían encontrado otra adicción, y es que ¿Cómo saber que al zorro le gustaba más mirar a Hiei hacérselo él mismo a hacerlo con él?; y ¿Cómo sabría Hiei que masturbarse era cien veces mejor que estar sin hacer nada?

Y cuando el otro llego al orgasmo al introducirse por completo dos dedos no pudo resistir.

-¡Kurama….yo…mierda!- el zorro no aguantó más, lanzándose sobre él tuvo la peligrosa necesidad de seguir con la tarea.

-¡Mmmm!-

-Shhhh- el zorro llevó su boca al miembro y succionó y Hiei literalmente quiso atragantarse con su aire.

Y en lo que le quedaba de cordura el pelinegro pensó que vivir un tiempo más con Kurama no estaba nada de mal, y aunque fuese un pegote zorro cursi y empalagoso era divertido, aún cuando muchas eran las razones para probar que vivir con él era peor que enfrentar el makai.

_Nota para mi mismo_:

_Definitivamente el mundo Humano era cien veces mejor para vivir._

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

**Escrito por Oscurita XuXu**

**Comenzado el 03 de Marzo del 2009**

**Finalizado el 07 de diciembre del 2009**

* * *

_**Dedicado con cariño a**_

**Nejito, Fanaticharukaxmichiru, Jao-ensatzu-rengoku-shou, ****VampireDarkRogueWind****, ****WKagura****, ****-ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-****, Kitty_wolf, ****Criss-Criss****, ****Saiyuki Jagamino****, ****Kitsune1818****, Kuranieves Jaganshi, ****Misao-Dix****, ****Aruyn****, ****Andromeda no Sainto****, ****Roronoa Minamino****, Kat Black, sakura-chan05, ****Hikari Zaoldyeck****, ****Cirseestrella****, Mello ,****twinipuu**** y a mi linda ****angg****.**

* * *

¡Tan tan tan!, se acabo, espero les haya gustado el final de este largo fick, quiero darles las gracias a esas personas que se quedaron conmigo y que me acompañaron, sé que me demoré mucho, que no di señales de vida en casi seis meses pero volví para finalizarle y no dejarle abandonado.

Sé que no tengo cara para decirles que me dejen comentarios, pero yo igual tengo derecho a hacer berrinches, ¿Dónde estuvieron el mes en que me puse a actualizar las historias?, yo esperaba verlas a la mayoría en el cortito número 9 pero no se pudo, así que ahora me pondré como cabra chica, ajaja. (es en serio)

Pero hablando de otra cosa, por mi parte adoré el final, ¡no podía quedarme sin hacer aunque sea un lemon pequeñito para este fick!, si a alguien le molestó ese hecho de la escena esta en su derecho de hacérmelo saber.

Y bueno, ahora les hablaré un poco de **las continuaciones para mes de marzo**, por que en vacaciones soy una vaga de primera y no me conecto a una laptot (risas)

La idea por lo menos que tengo es hacer una encuesta para los ficks a seguirse, como se habrán dado cuenta avanzo más rápido cuando estoy con un solo fick a cuando tengo muchos, eso no se aplicará a los ficks de un capítulo o song-ficks, esos son como historias aparte que necesito subir para cambiar de aire en el fandom. Tengo dos historias one-shot listas para publicar en marzo:

**-Con el corazón**: la había subido, pero tenía muchos errores de redacción, así que le daré otra revisada.

**-Neomenia: **Comencé a escribirla con un Hiei/Kurama, pero no me convenzo, quizás termine siendo un House/Cuddy, ahí si yo me adicté a esa pareja, sólo puedo decir que es de drama/romance y que será escrita con la canción Crying de Aerosmith, y si, será algo larga la historia, por lo cual no me sorprendería tuviese que dividirle en dos partes.

**Sobre la encuesta para el fick a continuar y finalizar:**

Los ficks a participar serán los siguientes: **Treinta días, Oh my Wish, Amor en Rojo, Partitura de Amor Fantasma, Habitación 313 y Pasos de conquista, **lamentablemente por tiempo solo daré la opción de uno para votar, así, el fick que tenga la mayoría de votaciones será al que me dedique 100%, o sea todo el tiempo que se requiera para finalizar dicha historia, y así iremos, antes del 8 de enero veré cual es el ganador, es decir la encuesta quedará abierta por todo el mes de diciembre, hasta el 7 de enero,** si por el contrario veo que no hay votos, es por que no quieren ficks.** Para quienes sean anonimos y quieran darme su voto (por que lamentablemente la encuesta requiere ser usuario de la pagina) pueden decirmelo via rr en el fick que quieran se actualice.

**Seguirá su debut en Marzo:**

**Palabras para Paula**: pareja del fick Yusuke/Keiko, me atrevo a saltar al fandom con algo distinto, con un total de 29 capítulos y epilogo. (ahora saben por que no me he paseado por el fandom, demora el escribir ejeje), como este fick ya esta listo no se aplicará a la encuesta, y aprovecho de darle las gracias a esas tres personas que me dijeron lo que les pareció, y pido disculpas por la falla del fandom, sucede que había subido el fick un dia y luego me dijo "error forbibben 404" pero no relacioné que no se había subido el texto, esta misma tarde subo el capítulo 2.

Nos veremos en marzo, ¡feliz navidad y año nuevo adelantado!

Y como mi nejito dijo hoy no pondré canción, si no la frase que me escribiste un día en un rr.

* * *

_**"El amor como ciego que es**_

_**Impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen"**_

-William Shakespeare-


End file.
